June
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of love
1. Main story - Love bug

**1****st**** June 2013 Saturday**

**Day 152**

**Welcome to the first of June everyone, I'm glad that I'm gaining new readers/new reviewers on here, and let's hope I don't lose them! Welcome to the month…of love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dex Hamilton, June, reviewers or love. **

* * *

Jenny turned over in her sleep, her eyes peeling open in the morning sunrise. She was met with the smirk of the pilot who was leaning on his elbow, looking as though he had been watching her sleep for a while now. It seemed that last night Jenny couldn't stand to be apart from Zap, so she crawled out of her own bed on to the cold floor of her room, joining the pilot on his makeshift bed.

"Morning," he yawned loudly, somewhat breaking the mood of the peaceful dawn. She smirked at his act, supporting herself on her hands as she sat up.

"Good morning," she replied, a soft smile growing on her lips. He grasped her hand in his, smiling down at them as he did so.

"You know, I forgot to give you something yesterday at the train station," he began, standing up and stretching his relaxed muscles. He walked over to wear his duffle bag lay in the corner, upzipped it and pulled out a specimen bag.

"I thought you handed all your research back to Dex?" Jenny asked, crossing her legs in her spot. Zap knelt down in front of her, peeling open the bag and revealing the insect inside. The clone held out her hands expectantly, allowing the bug to fall in her hold.

"I've never seen anything like it," she said, analysing the bugs dark red wings and the way they came to a point at its tail.

"Neither have I," the bug boy spoke, his eyes looking down in her hands. "At first I thought it was a type of lady bug, you know, like the way its wings sit, but it has no spots on it."

"So, are you saying you've discovered an insect?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, meeting his gaze. He mirrored her smirk.

"I think I've decided to call it a love bug," he announced, admiring how her smile managed to grow wider. "And I want you to have it."

Her inhale of excitement was inaudible; slightly distracted as she watched him carefully take the insect out of her hands and back in to its bag. He faced her once again, taking both of her hands in to his.

"We better get to work," he stated bluntly, his fingers unknowingly grazing over the back of her bare hands. "And if you could, don't say anything to Tung about the whole 'love bug' thing and giving it to you; if he knew I've been doing these lovey-dovey things, I'll never hear the end of it."

She giggled lightly before grasping his hands a little tighter, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"All right, I suppose I can do one more," he whispered, before colliding his lips with hers.

* * *

**I find it's better to start the month with a main story chapter so the story isn't lost. Lots of love in this chapter and all of them; and trust me, you will want to be here for the end of the month! R&R!**


	2. Main story - School's on

**2****nd**** June 2013 Sunday**

**Day 153**

**Short filler today, but revision is going slowly. **

**Disclaimer: Let's just make this clear that I don't own anything; that way I don't have to say this ever again. **

* * *

Tung followed the twists and turns in the dark hallway, his video camera filming every step. He could have sworn he heard something banging around in the library section, and if there was an escaped insect, well, it was up to him to put it back into its natural habitat.

Finally, he reached the door to the library, and with an uneasy breath, pressed the button which activated the gateway.

"Gotcha," he screeched, but his face dropped when he caught no sight of an insect. Winston was sitting at the large desk in the room, staring in slight shock at the tracker.

"Winston?" Tung questioned, taking off his night vision goggles to get a better view at the toddler. Sitting either side of Junior were the archive bots, somehow but not physically holding the same shocked expression as the child.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um," he held his finger up to his lips in an adorable manner as he thought. "The archive bots are teaching me. This is my school."

Tung waddled up to the bench when he noticed Winston trying to hide something under the desk. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, gently prying open the toddler's hands.

"Is that the spring beetle you caught on your first mission," the frog boy questioned softly as he gazed down at the small yellow insect in Junior's hands. The toddler nodded guiltily.

"I really want to learn about bugs, but these silly robots want me to do math," he whined in a high voice. Tung gave him a look of sympathy.

"Look, no one thinks math is harder than I do," he began, earning a giggle from the younger boy. "But it's really important to learn your maths. You can't be an entomologist without being able to count or archive the different insects. And if you ask anything to Jenny, boy you better have some knowledge under your belt to understand her. I don't know how Zap does it."

He stared down at Winston, who was giving the tracker a quizzical stare. "Ok, my point is, school is really important, and if you're not working here, maybe it's better that you go out in Metro City to their school-"

"How's the learning coming along, Junior?" Dex asked in a cheery voice from the door. Tung turned around abruptly, giving Dex the same shocked look that Winston gave him before.

"What's going on?" the leader questioned with worry, hurriedly walking in to the room. Tung glanced down at the toddler, Winston quickly dropping his head again in a guilty manner. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I was, uh, just returning an escaped spring beetle," Tung cleverly thought up his plan, taking the insect from the other boy's hands. He walked up to the leader, who was gazing at the bug in interest. "You know these things; they'll get away from you if you're not careful."

"Why is an insect in here? Junior's supposed to be studying-" he ceased his aloud train of thought when he spied his son, the boy never lifting his gaze to his father.

He sighed slightly in recognition, only just hearing Tung's whisper of _'go easy on him' _as the tracker left the room with the insect. The father knelt down on the other side of the desk, sending the archive bots back to work with a wave of his hand.

"So, you decided to skip the maths early and move to biology and entomology," he whispered with a smirk. Winston nodded slowly, his head still down and his lips curling slightly.

"You know," he whispered, making sure his son was looking back at him. "Other classes can be just as exciting. Maybe your mom and I put too much passion for entomology in you, but I think you'll have a good time at school."

Winston sighed heavily as he tried to think of his own argument. "But, what if they do enotomolologee wrong," he said, struggling to say the scientific word. Dex chuckled a little, his eyes moving around as he thought.

"I can come in and check their work," Dex said with a sly smile, which his son mimicked. "And you can bring some insects in for show and tell."

His eyes appeared to widen at this. "What's show and tell?" Dex laughed again, standing up and holding out his hand. The toddler took it with his usual enthusiasm.

"Let's go find out," he said softly, as the father and son duo walked towards the exit.

* * *

**And that, is how you stretch out a story as far as you can. Filler are really easy to write. R&R! **


	3. Main story - Educations

**3****rd**** June 2013 Monday**

**Day 154**

**Revision is not fun, but I'm just trying to remind myself of the holiday I will get afterwards!**

**Disclaimer: I'm contractedly obligated not to tell you what I do or do not own. **

* * *

"Which one are we going to first?" Winston questioned his parents, swinging between their hands. Walking away from their parked craft, the parents smiled brightly down to their son.

"We're going to check out the school that Dex went to," Jane cooed in her sweet voice, pulling her son up in to her arms. As they walked down the concrete side-walk, Dex couldn't help but smile as he noticed other parents with their children, saying their goodbyes and little kids running around in the playground. He absent-mindedly placed an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah, this is where we're meant to be," he spoke, resulting in a smile from his wife. Just as they reached the front gates, a round man with grey, 'clown' spiky hair sticking out from behind each of his ears approached them.

"Ah, Mr Hamilton," he bellowed in a booming voice. Dex shook the hand of the smartly dressed man, grinning sheepishly as he did so.

"Mr Carrydore, I had no idea you were still the principal here," he exclaimed, giving him an impressed look. The fatter man skimmed his eyes over Dex, a slight snarl erupting from his lips.

"Yes well, it's a good paying job," he said, slapping his thick hands together. His eyes suddenly widened as though remembering something, startling the entire Hamilton family. "Which reminds me; it would be best for all involved if you didn't mention anything about leaving our school when you were younger."

Dex's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Why not?"

"Well dear boy, we don't exactly want to be advertising your situation to the younger generation now, do we?" Dex and Jane stepped closer, their brows furrowed in confusion as the man spoke on. "We don't want the children to think that they can land their dream job after leaving school at the age of ten, I mean come on, life is not that kind." He chuckled awkwardly at his own words, turning around and gesturing for them to follow him. Dex merely stared at Jane with his mouth slightly ajar, but he turned and followed the large man through the gates of the playground and towards the school building.

* * *

"This is the kindergarten centre," Mr Carrydore gestured around a huge, brightly coloured room. Winston's eyes appeared to mirror the room as he stared at it in wonder. Squirming from his mother's grasp, he was placed on the floor where he raced immediately towards a box of toys in the corner.

"And as you can see, every single one of our toys is educational," the principal continued to sell his school to the couple. Dex cleared his throat, catching the older man's attention.

"Thank you, Mr Carrydore, but, we're still not sure," he began, holding Jane close to him.

"He'll get a lot of knowledge here," he debated, softening his voice. "Even if you want to give him the same education you received, you know your son should get it from here."

The leader stared over to his son, watching him almost toppling in to the toy box. Using it as an excuse, he pardoned himself and carefully walked towards Junior.

"Hey buddy," he whispered quietly, awkwardly sitting down beside them. A smile graced his lips when Winston pulled out a large stuffed bug toy. "What've you got there?"

"A coleopteran," he mumbled coherently, in almost an obvious tone. Dex chuckled again as his son handed him the toy, diving back in to the box for another find.

"So, would you like to come back here?" he questioned uneasily as Junior climbed out and met his gaze. "You could come back and play with the coleopteran again, plus learn some really cool things."

"It's ok daddy," the child spoke in his calm voice again. Dex raised an eyebrow in surprise. Children, or at least their trains of thought, could be quite inspiring and beyond their years if adults would truly listen. "I'll come and learn. That way I can help you in the habitat."

The leader smiled down at his son as the boy continued to pile up multiple toys in his arms. With his free hand, he tousled Winston's golden hair, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, son."

* * *

**I'm doing a multichapter next; hopefully it won't be cut short because I have to continue my study. R&R!**


	4. Multichapter - Masquerade plan

**4****th**** June 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 155**

**New multichapter, and I know the plot hasn't been interesting lately but I'm so swamped with revision that I really feel like I'm not doing enough. So here's a quick one. Bream and Tung are humans in this one, hence it's very AU. **

**Disclaimer: No time for that right now…**

* * *

"Do you know what would be really exciting?" my mother whispered to me as she sipped on her tea. We were seated in the east drawing room this afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. "We could hold a ball in your honour to help you find a possible suitor."

I grunted at the idea; another attempt to find me a husband. Well, we had tried pretty much every strategy possible and I think my parents were beginning to get impatient. It's not like I have high standards or anything, but the suitors that came...my god, I've dressed up some of my animals in better outfits than them…and their hair…like I said, my animals have looked more presentable.

I slouched down in the chair, before my mother raised her eyebrow and I correct myself to a proper Victorian woman manner.

I'm going to level with you, I know they're not my parents, the fact that I have blue hair and they have lighter, golden and dustier colours is kind of a dead give-away; either I'm adopted, or it's the unfortunate result of a recessive gene.

But I am the only child they have to pass on their legacy, so I have no choice. It is expected of me from a young girl in this day and age, but I feel like I was born in the wrong era. Everything about this place just seems old fashioned to me, even all of the new stuff, but you have to work with what you get.

"Here's another thought," my mother, Jane, said absent-mindedly as she sipped out of her delicate teacup again. My attention turns to the fireplace in the corner as it crackles and sparks with energy. "We could have a masquerade party; hold a little mystery and excitement. Won't that be fun?"

I can't argue because she's already caught my lips curling up at the edges. It does sound like a fun idea, and before I can agree, she has me sent off to my quarters where the housemaid will help me ready a costume.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the butler questions me as I stand on the podium. My serving girl, Bream, is a little different to your "average" person, like the fact that she dyed her hair green causes everyone to stare at her, but that's why I like her. She doesn't care what anyone thinks and I think that takes courage. "I mean, you could just put it off for a while."

I sigh as I step down from the stool, staring directly in to the butler's eyes. He has these remarkably blue eyes; the bluest I've ever seen. He's pasty in a way that he's never been outside before, but hey, neither have I really. He's really sweet to me and I remember when we were younger I said I would marry him; the strange thing was I could've sworn he agreed to it.

"Zap, I can't be putting this off any longer," I take his hands in mine, hoping that he'll understand that this is something I have to do. "I need to find someone to carry on my family's legacy, not to mention save their house from repossession."

He rolls his eyes dramatically. I almost think it's cute. He walks towards the door, taking the serving tray that is resting on the side table.

"I just think it's a lot of work and effort on your part for something you don't want to do," his words echo in my head, and I bite down on my lower lip in response. Maybe he's right? I always said I wanted to marry if I loved someone; do I really want to do this?

I shake my head clear of the thoughts. No, I must do this for my family. "You're very sweet to care, but I have to do this."

The butler leaves my room so I can change. Bream slips the large gown over my head, and I stare at my reflection as she laces up the yellow ribbon of the corset. The gown is bright pink; I have no doubts that I would be the centre of attention. There is some blue down the centre and the back, covered by the corset 'criss-cross' style of the yellow ribbon. My lady's maid steps back to admire the dress too, before handing over a mask.

"Here, your mom had this specially picked out," she said, pointing at the pink glitter eye mask encrusted with yellow rhinestones at the outer corners of the eyes. "You're going to look absolutely stunning."

"I wish you could come," I sit down on the edge of my bed, giving a pleading look to my best friend. "You can bring Tung; he's not working in the stables that night is he?"

She shrugs in a charming manner before racing behind the divider screen. In a matter of minutes she steps out in a dark purple and black gown which completely compliments her hair.

"You like it?" she's only asking out of playfulness. She can already tell I like it; my mouth is wide open for God's sake. "I've had this planned for a while. You're mother said we could come, something about having your close friends their might make you more comfortable to choose a guy."

My jaw closes slowly, and my expression is replaced with one of annoyance. "I keep forgetting I have to do this. Maybe Zap is right; I shouldn't go through with this."

"Look, I know you, and I know that you'd do anything for your parents," she began, kneeling down so she could stare in to my eyes. "And I know, that sometimes when situations seem huge, they turn out to be better than you expected."

"You're right," I bounce up in excitement, startling her slightly. "I'm going to show mom how well this fits me and then I'll change out of it; wouldn't want it dirty for the ball."

She smiles her bright smile at me as I race out of the room, completely oblivious to the dark shadow that had been standing beside my door.

* * *

"Are you going to keep staring?" Bream asked the butler, who had never left the exit-way of Jenny's bedroom. His eyes trail back to the bright girl jumping down the steps. His smile grows wider with each of her steps.

"I just wish I could talk to her parents, make them see that I care very much about her and to stop this ridiculous flow of bad suitors," he gazes down to the silver tray, looking in to his sad reflection. "It wouldn't make a difference anyway, she just sees me as the butler."

The servant girl pouts her lips in thought before a large smile graces her lips. Zap cowers slightly at her look, scared at what she is thinking.

"Come with me," she whispers, grabbing his arm with such a force and yanking him in to Jenny's bedroom.

"What? What are-" but before he could say anything, he is taken in to the room and the door is slammed shut.

* * *

**I think this is a three-shot, either way I have to get these done before exams start. R&R!**


	5. Multichapter - Masquerade party

**5****th**** June 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 156**

**Can't wait for my holidays, can't wait for my holidays…**

**The "suitors" are not based on other characters; let's just say they're my own creation. Italics = thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, don't own the show…**

* * *

Fairy lights are strung out to every corner of the ballroom. I can hear the orchestra playing a tune behind me, but I take no notice of it right now. The heavy curtains are the only thing shielding me from the party while I wait outside in the cold on the balcony, admiring and counting every single coach that pulls up in front of our house.

"I thought I would find you here," I turn around at the thick accent of my father, trying but failing to pull a smile. I lock eyes with his red ones behind his black and red mask. "The party is beginning without you."

"Wouldn't make a difference, there are lots of pretty girls here too that the suitors would be more interested in," I sigh, supporting myself on the railing. My dad steps up beside me, placing a hand on my back.

"Who wouldn't be interested in you?" his tone makes it sound like a rhetorical question, but I've already started counting people off in my head. "You're sweet, kind, funny and absolutely beautiful."

"You have to say that," I chuckle, hoping that no other emotions escape with it. "I'm your daughter."

"Actually, one of the suitor's told me that," he said, and my head springs up at his words.

"No they didn't; you're messing with me."

"I'm being very serious," he places his hands on his hips, pointing his nose skyward in a regal manner. "Do you want to come and meet them? There's only three here and I promise; if you don't like any of them, we can put this off for a while."

"You mean it?" he smiles at my excited state, but I quickly compose myself again. "I mean, that would be wonderful."

He chuckles, holding out his arm for me to take. "Right this way."

* * *

"Attention all," his voice echoes around the great room, catching the attention of young boys and girls alike. The orchestra stops playing and my cheeks begin to burn as I realise all eyes are on me. "The matchmaking dance is about to begin. Once the music stops, the person you are dancing with is your date for the evening. Can I have the three suitors lined up here?"

A small row of reasonably attractive young men around my age step forward, making a small queue. There is a blonde boy in a blue suit, a tanned boy in a green suit, and a pasty boy in a black suit. My father clinks his fork against his glass five times, and the orchestra readies themselves before the big number.

"Just down here, sweetheart," my father grasps my hand gently, leading me down the stairs of the petite stage and towards the suitors. The blonde haired boy steps forward, giving me a smug grin. I cringe a little before contorting my face in to a smile.

"Let the dance begin!"

* * *

"So, what is your dowry worth now?"

_That is how you begin a conversation?_

"Uh," I stammer, my eyes tracing the outline of his highly decorated mask. "I don't know, why-"

"My palace is worth a gracious amount now," he boasts, hardly staring at me. "We also have more levels than this place, although I am assuming this is only one of your season places, like Spring."

I honestly can't believe a word this pompous snoot is saying, but for the sake of my parents, I try and keep my cool. "No, we only have one place throughout the year, not four," I chuckle a little at the idea, but cease when his eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, no matter," his tone makes him sound all the more stuck up. "You can live with my family once we're married."

I stop dancing immediately, something that certainly doesn't go unrecognised. "And what makes you think that we'll get married?" my fingers pry out of his grip, but he takes my hand again.

"Nonsense, darling. You'll love it there," he kisses the back of my hand, and once again I pull it away, wiping it on my dress. "You'll never have to see this shabby place again. Do you know how many women are asking for my hand in marriage? Take this opportunity."

_That's it._

I pull myself away from him entirely. "I happen to love this "shabby place" and I would never marry you, you arrogant tool," he looks appalled at my language, other dancers around us stop momentarily to gawk at my rudeness, but I'm beyond the point of caring.

"Darling," he looks around awkwardly, gesturing for the others to move on. "I'm the wealthiest bachelor this side of Hoppler's mountain. I mean, what do you think a suitor is? You're only marrying me for my money."

"I am not marrying you," I hiss, stepping away in to the crowd. I never look back to see his reaction, but in my mind, it's a good one.

No sooner am I free from that loser, than my hands are taken by another partner.

"Bonjour ma cherie," he greets in a suave voice that could melt your insides. It's the second suitor, dressed probably in the most presentable attire I've ever seen from previous suitors.

_Huh, maybe this one could work. _

"Your eyes sparkle brighter than a thousand stars."

_Oh yeah, just keep talking in that accent and I'm all yours. _

"Your hair is as blue than a thousand oceans," I'm so glad I'm grinning, hopefully it's covering up the blush that's spreading to my cheeks. "And I'm sure, one day, someone will love you deeply for all your amazing qualities."

_Wait, what?_

"What are you talking about? We're just getting started," I say in a sly voice, but the way his eyes drop with guilt immediately wipes my smile away.

"Have you ever thought of marrying for love?" his question catches me by surprise, and I nod my head slowly.

"The thing is, I feel as though I've fallen in love with my horse caretaker," he admits, turning his head in another direction. I chance a look as well, and standing beside one of the large pillars is a quiet brunette girl looking miserable. Her gown is brown and tatty, but suits her and she stares at the boy in my grasp with a longing in her eyes.

_Oh how I wish I felt that for someone. _

"You should go to her," the words come out shakily, but I stand my ground. "It seems as though she's fallen for you too."

"Oh merci," he thanks me, kissing my cheeks twice before walking through the crowd. I blush again, hoping that people will think it's the heat from the room.

_Now that's one I wish I didn't let go of. _

I continue to watch him as he approaches his servant. She smiles widely at him, covering her blushing face with her fan. I can't help but smile at the two as he leads her to the dancefloor, holding each other as close as possible.

The music grows louder, and I realise it's almost the end of the song. Looking around, I see no one; everyone is interested with who they're dancing with currently, or with the food spread along the back table.

_You know what? I don't think I want to be here anymore. _

I would've left immediately…had I not caught sight of someone approaching me from the corner of my eye.

* * *

**Done for today, I adore the Victorian era hence why the story is kind of based in it. Tell me what you think. R&R!**


	6. Multichapter - Masquerade proposals

**6****th**** June 2013 Thursday**

**Day 157**

**I'm so sorry, but there is a little shadow of doubt, because it's not who you thought, but that was the plan. Again sorry. **

**Oh idea: You guys always say you never want me to finish after the year is over, well I'm sorry but when the year is over I'm going to be so relieved. Anyway, if you want, I could dedicate a different story (separate to this "year" series) in the next year, but only if you review to EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. (I can keep track, guests not counted) How does that sound?**

**Disclaimer: Parental guidance is recommended… (distant laughter)**

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone heading my way. Turning to face them, a huge smile broke out on my face.

"Hey Bream," I greeted the girl who danced all the way over. On her arm was a petite scraggly boy with thick red glasses and a mop of brown hair spiked in all directions. I smiled brightly at him as well.

"And Tung, how are you?" I said, my eyes skimming to admire his suit.

"This party is so awesome," he spoke in his nasally voice. I roll my eyes at his attempt of making up a new language. There is no way those words would catch on.

"Are you all right?" Bream questioned. My fists drop from my waist as I return her gaze.

_She can read me like a book. _

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say absentmindedly, trying now to avoid her gaze. "I guess this party is a bit too much. I'm so tired of these suitors trying to impress me, or falling in love with other people."

Although she didn't want me to see it, I noticed the small giggle escape Bream's lips. "Well, why don't you get some punch, just cool off for a bit?"

I nodded at her words, smiling as the two waltzed off in the other direction. They were so cute, brought together by me, of course. He was the stable hand and she was the lady's maid, no pair suited each other better, even though they looked completely out of place.

* * *

Once again I could feel myself sighing as I walked towards the buffet table. I've really got to stop doing that. '_It's not lady like,_' I can hear my mother's voice echoing throughout my head.

Finally, I reach the punch bowl, but as I reach my hand towards a cup, another hand gently grazes it too.

I retract my hand quickly as though it's made of fire, and I notice that the other person does the same. He's wearing smart tails and the most simple black mask I've seen tonight.

"Sorry," he apologises in a soft but raspy voice. It's somewhat familiar. "Do you want me to pour you a glass?"

"Sure," my gaze falls to my hand, still cradling it like it was burnt. I watch slowly as he strategically pours the liquid in, like it was an art, and hands me the tiny glass.

"Thanks," I murmur quietly. He nods in response before pouring himself a glass. After my first sip, I recognise his appearance.

"I know you," I say, and it startles me when I see his head flick up to me almost immediately, eyes growing wide behind his mask.

"Wh…what?" he stammers, looking awkwardly around. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You're the third suitor, aren't you?" my words seem to relax him, which in turn relaxes me. "From the line at the beginning of the dance, you were the last one, weren't you?"

"Yes," he says simply before taking a sip. In my opinion, it looks like he's smirking behind the glass.

"So, would you like to dance?" he questions smoothly, and I smile before taking his hand. Now that I think about it, neither of the other suitors had formally asked me to dance. Points to this one.

We're on the ball room floor, and the orchestra's music has somewhat grown softer. I would normally be paying attention to the other guests right now, but right now my eyes are locked with my partner's, staring in to his intense deep blue gaze.

_Where have I seen eyes that blue before?_

"So, you didn't enjoy the company of the others?" he questions to break the silence, but I just love listening to the sound of his voice.

"They were either very snobbish…or in love with someone else," I say with sarcasm, yet every word is true. He chuckles slightly; my hand that is placed on his shoulder moves a little.

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologises. "I promise you I'm not snobbish or in love with…someone else," the slight pause makes me nervous, but I brush it off. If he says he's not, then I believe him.

"You seem so familiar," I speak, although the words were meant to stay in my head. Once again, he's looking very nervous.

"What makes you say that?" questions the suitor, pulling me a little closer.

"Just your voice," I begin to list the things I've noticed about him, and he looks more anxious with every one I list. "And your hair, and your eyes-"

"Ah, do you want to go out to the balcony? These parties, sometimes they're not really my type of entertainment."

I smile at his words and how similar our thoughts are. I nod at his question and allow him to pull me away, my hand tingling at his touch.

* * *

Now the curtains are the only thing shielding us from the party. The night air is cool and refreshing under the glow of the stars.

"So, I'm curious, what is your rank?" I question, taking him a little off guard.

"My, uh, my rank?" he questions, eyes darting every which way to find an answer.

"Yes, are you a duke, or a prince, or an heir?" he stammers again before shaking his head.

"I'm none of those," he says, resting on the balcony. I feel a little sympathy for him; it sounds as though he or his family were stripped of their rank.

"Well, no wonder you're not as rude as some of the other suitors," I remark, causing him to chuckle again.

"Are you sure I haven't seen you before?" I question, coming closer in an attempt to remove his mask. He grabs my hands, pulling them and myself closer to his chest.

"Why don't we enjoy this moment?" he questions, his gaze locked intensely on to me. "Let's learn a bit about each other; I like dogs…and I hate parties."

"I have three dogs," I squeal excitedly. "And I hate parties too."

"Really?" he smirks, although it looks more like a knowing grin. "Well then I really like you."

He leans forward to kiss me, but I shy away. I have to know where I've seen him before. I have to know what he looks like.

"Can I please see who you are?" I question softly. He looks a little surprised, but closes his eyes in defeat and nods.

With a shaking hand, I blindly reach behind his head and pull the thin black ribbon from its knot. I gasp as the mask falls to the ground.

"Zap?" he hushes me quickly, continuing to flick his head to the curtain as though afraid my parents would come and take him away.

"Sh, I'm…I'm sorry," he apologises, holding on to my hands as tightly as ever. "I'm sorry, but this was the only way I could meet you. I've, cared for you so much from afar but not anymore. I just hope you think I could be worth one of those fancy suitors."

My eyes search his blue ones for any signs of lying, yet once again I've fallen deep inside of them. When I don't respond, he drops his head slightly.

"Well, who was I kidding? You deserve a duke or a prince; not your butler," he begins to walk towards the curtains, but my quick thinking causes him to stay.

"I've liked you from afar, too," I whisper. He catches it, turning around slowly with wide eyes. With a sly grin, I walk up to him slowly, grasping his hands. "I was just worried with what you would think about me, and about what my parents would think."

He smirks, looking towards the curtains again just in case.

"Do you remember when we were younger?" he questions slyly, and I realise which memory he's going to bring up. "When you said you would marry me?"

"Yes," I'm giggling uncontrollably, disregarding my training. "My goodness I was so embarrassed after that. Do you remember saying yes to it?"

He shoves his hands in his pockets, stepping closer to me.

"I remember, and wouldn't it be great if history repeated itself?" my gasp is inaudible, but when he kneels down on one knee, I'm just thankful the dark sky is hiding my blush.

"Jenny, I can't tell you how many times I've practiced this in my head," he admits, grasping my hands once again. "And it would mean the world to me if you would marry me."

I cannot stop the grin on my cheeks, I swear my face is about to explode. Looking down on his hopeful face, I can feel my eyes welling up.

"You're about to get a promotion," I said cheekily, causing him to stand up immediately, wrap his arms around my waist and twirl me around.

"Only if you're by my side," he admits, leaning in once again. This time, I go for it, sharing a kiss with my soon to be husband.

* * *

**Done for this three-shot, I thought it was very sweet. R&R!**


	7. Main story - First day

**7****th**** June 2013 Friday**

**Day 158**

**Exams are soon approaching, but they will be over soon. Short ones so I can study more. **

**By the way, in the last chapter, Zap was getting a promotion because he was marrying Jenny, get it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but if I did I'm…sure I would be having a better time creating the show. **

* * *

"Ok, so you know what you're doing?" Jane knelt down and questioned her son, who was beaming up at her.

"Yes, mommy," he replied, holding up his lunchbox and backpack as proof. Jane smiled as she stood up, allowing Dex to say his goodbye too.

"You'll have lots of fun, I promise," Jane admired the way both Hamilton father and son scrunched up their noses as they smiled at each other. "And we'll be back later to pick you up."

Winston nodded in response, but the family was interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing throughout the courtyard.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go," Dex said as he stood, trying to cover the tickle in his throat as a cough. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Dex," Jane grabbed his arm in a reassuring manner. "I already asked him that."

"Oh," he whispered in surprise, looking back down at Winston. "Ok, do you know which room you need to go to?"

"Yes daddy," he muttered, looking distractedly at the class. "I really think I should go now."

"Ok, ok, well if you need us at all during the day, just radio us in and we'll come as soon as we-"

"Dex," Jane interrupted, stroking her hands up and down his arm. "He's gone."

The leader looked forward, and sure enough he could make out the small little image of Junior running towards the playgrounds and the classrooms. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he tried to cover it with a smile.

"It seems like just a couple of months ago I was holding him in the hospital," he mused, feeling Jane cuddle close to him.

"I know," she said, watching as a teacher guided Winston and a group of two year olds in to a classroom.

"Your little boy is growing up."

* * *

**Very short in comparison to the last two, but I have to get back to work. Bye bye! R&R!**


	8. Main story - Awkwards for leader

**8****th**** June 2013 Saturday**

**Day 159**

**Ok, so I have noticed that there are some characters within the team that do not speak or interact as well as others, so I've decided to see what it would be like if they did, hence this section is called "Awkwards". **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…nothing!**

* * *

Dex continued to look over his shoulder, as though keeping an eye on the other person with him. Both of them were spreading out the grains for the Arthur beetle to feast on, but Dex couldn't think of anything to say.

'_Struth, this normally doesn't happen,'_ he thought internally, trying to keep focused on his work. _'I wonder why I can't think of anything to say to them?' _

"So, uh," he began awkwardly, catching her attention. "Are you enjoying it here, so far?"

She raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Yeah, but, I've been here for almost a year, Dex."

The leader nodded rapidly at Bream's words, feeling the blush of embarrassment fill his cheeks. "Well, I must say that having you here has been a great improvement."

"Really?" she stopped distributing the food to hear what he had to say.

"Oh yes," he began, stopping his work also. "With you and Jane, Jenny says she has female friends she can finally talk to. I don't know what that means because she didn't care about the all-male company before, but she seems happy now."

Bream giggled at his words. "And what about Tung?"

"Tung," the leader repeated the word softly, a smile gracing his lips. "To be honest, he's never been more hard-working."

"Really?" Bream said, somewhat shocked. Dex simply nodded with the same smile.

"He must be trying to impress you or something," he said matter-of-factly, catching the blush spreading on her own cheeks. "Either that or he's too nervous to talk to you that he decides to find some work to do."

Bream returned to her work, shaking her head with a laugh. "Yeah, I'm not sure why he's like that."

"Just give him some time," Dex explained, returning to his work himself. "Hopefully he'll pluck up some more courage to continue talking to you."

There was another awkward silence, although Dex found himself more comfortable than he was before.

"So, um," this time it was Bream who was trying to think of a conversation. "How-how are things with you and Jane?"

"I would have to say very well," he said proudly. "If anything, Winston Junior arriving strengthened our relationship, but in my opinion, it was already strong."

"Do you regret not waiting the five years before having Winston?" her question took Dex a little off guard, but this thought had been circling his head around the time Jane was pregnant.

"No, we agreed that because we didn't meet and marry at the age of fifteen, we didn't have to wait the five years. We cared deeply about one another and we had already lost three years," he threw a handful of grains on the grass with a little more force than intended. "But what's done is done now, and we couldn't be happier."

Bream smiled up at him, readying herself for her next question. "Do you think Zap and Jenny will get married?"

Although she wasn't sure, Bream could've sworn she noticed Dex's muscles tense up under his uniform as he froze on the spot.

"Uh, no…I'm not…I don't…maybe…I think," were the words he managed to choke out, or at least the words that Bream managed to catch.

"It's a simple yes or no, Dex," she challenged, placing a hand on her hip while Dex tried to resume working. "Personally, I think they will; they're both fifteen now and care a lot about each other."

Dex sighed, not daring to stop what he was doing.

"I don't get it; why are you always on the fence with their relationship?" Bream interrupted, stepping closer so that he couldn't refuse to talk to her.

"Well, because there's two Dex's in their relationship," he explained, causing Bream to furrow her eyebrows. He coughed nervously as he tried to explain further. "There is the first Dex who is Zap's friend; the one who says 'yeah, go for it mate, she's really nice' and then there's the other Dex who is Jenny's father; the one who doesn't think anyone deserves her, more or less the temperamental, lazy worker. I'm just not sure where I stand on the whole thing."

Bream pouted her lips in thought. "Well, maybe you should just let them work it out, and just smile and nod at whatever they choose."

Dex raised his eyebrow as he watched Bream return to work. "That's not very helpful advice."

She chuckled. "I know, but it's the best you've got."

He smirked again, and both workers returned to their job with absolutely no awkward tension hanging about them.

* * *

**Tada, that's short for dat-ta-ta-da! I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, but I've got no time to stick around. (that's why I shortened it) R&R!**


	9. Main story - Awkwards for pilot

**9****th**** June 2013 Sunday**

**Day 160**

**Continuation somewhat of yesterdays; I just think it's weird that these people don't exactly talk. **

**Disclaimer: They'll sue me if I don't put this down. **

* * *

"I really think it helps with social communication in the workplace," Dex whispered his conversation to his wife in the kitchen. Jane shifted uneasily in her stance.

"Are you sure? I mean, we get along fairly well, I just don't know that much about him," she rubbed her arm uneasily, Dex reading the signs of how uncomfortable she was. "And truth be told, he kind of scares me sometimes."

"All the more reason that you guys should talk. He's not a bad person, he can just…give off that persona sometimes," her husband walked behind her and began pushing Jane towards the door. "I promise you it won't be-"

Before he could finish, the pilot strolled in to the same room with the desire of making a sandwich. He stopped short, however, when he noticed Dex and Jane in there together, staring wide eyed at the pilot.

"I'm, uh, not interrupting, am I?" he questioned lamely to the two. They shook their heads immediately, Dex clearing his throat before walking around his wife.

"No, in fact I was just leaving," he motioned towards Zap from behind the pilot's back, and Jane couldn't help but smirk at how ridiculous he looked.

The two were alone together, an awkward silence hanging about the room before Zap moved towards the fridge. Jane curled her lips before clearing her throat, catching the boy's attention as he pulled out more sandwich ingredients.

"So, how are you?" she questioned, her voice quivering as she spoke. He raised his eyebrow at her, but his gaze never left the bread as he began to butter it.

"I'm good," his words prolonged in his speech. "How…are you?"

"I'm well," Jane replied with a little more confidence than before, but after that, silence descended again.

"Um," she tried to think of something more to say, staring awkwardly as Zap sat down with his food.

"So, Dex has asked you to talk to me, huh?" he inquired, bringing the sub up to his lips. Jane chuckled before taking the seat opposite him.

"You're smarter than you think," she replied. "And yeah, he did. After his conversation with Bream he feels like he's close to every member of the team. And now he feels like we're the missing link, we're the two who don't talk as much."

Well I guess that's true," he spoke after swallowing a big piece of chicken. Jane nodded her head solemnly before her interest fell to her hands.

"So…how's the baby?" he asked pathetically, taking another bite. The mother couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips, but she managed to compose herself before answering.

"He's fine. He's just about 2 years old and we've enrolled him in Dex's old school," she spoke, Zap's eyes growing wider at the news.

"Wow, I actually didn't know that," the pilot mused, but after they both nodded and smiled at each other, another awkward silence descended on them.

It was a while before Jane decided to speak up. "How's Jenny?"

"Good," he said in an immediate reply, hoping to break the awkward talk. It didn't work. "But, you talk to her all the time, so, of course you know that."

"Yeah," Jane agreed, awkwardly looking around the room. At least this time she had something to say. "She talks about you too, and you're both similar in that way. She says that you're good too."

This, however, caught his attention. "Does she say anything else about me?"

The mother's head turns at an angle, as though thinking intensely. Eventually she shakes her head in a casual response. "No, not that I know of," the pilot drops his eyes in slight disappointment, an action that does not go unnoticed.

"But, I've heard her say some things about you," his head flicks up, and a sly smile caresses his lips. "She says you're very sweet, and kind…but not in a way that would destroy the reputation of 'cool dude' you've got going," his laugh echoes in the room. "And that she's never seen you cry before. She's wondering if you even have tear ducts."

"I wonder that myself sometimes," he said smugly, keeping his reputation intact. Jane raised her eyebrow at his response.

"Maybe that's a subtle hint that you should be more sensitive," she whispered closely, making sure the message only fell on his ears.

"That's not me, though," his voice raised itself slightly, startling the woman. "And it's not her to want me to be more sensitive."

"Well, just give it a try," she placed a comforting hand on his, giving him a reassuring smile. "You might be surprised at what happens."

He nodded solemnly before standing, taking his dish over to the steam washer. He crossed over to the exit, but turned before he left. "You know, if I ever actually do discover my tear ducts, well, maybe I'll come to you for comfort."

Jane nodded sweetly, happy at how the conversation had turned out. "That'll be ok."

"All right," Zap smirked again with the awkwardness of the conversation. "I guess I'll, uh, see you round."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

**These two in my opinion, never talk, so I've decided to see how they would. I imagine it really awkward but somehow they would break through to something. R&R! **

**Also remember, it's important filler chapters like these that turn up later. I hope to continue to see all of you and have your support until the end of the year.**


	10. Songfic - You make me smile

**10****th**** June 2013 Monday**

**Day 161**

**Exam today, and on the Queen's birthday too! By the way, happy birthday Your Majesty! Enjoy this cute songfic. Just warning if you're playing the song at the same time, this one is pretty fast.**

**Song is "Smile" by Uncle Kracker**

**Disclaimer: Not sure I own the song or the TV show, if I do…then where is all my money?**

* * *

_You're better than the best_

He watches her working on every experiment, marvelling at how brilliant she is.

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

Even with the power out, he can make out her image in the candle glow perfectly.

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right__  
_

He flips over his pillow in the hot night, frustrated with the temperature. He smiles, however, when he sees her sleeping next to him.

_Completely unaware_

Even when the rest of the team make fun of him in front of her, their actions go unnoticed by the clone.

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,__  
__Let's me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok__  
__And the moments where my good times start to fade_

He always has to know whether or not she is ok, even if she's right there beside him.

_You make me smile like the sun_

His face lights up whenever he sees her.

_Fall out of bed_

He wonders how she manages to make such an impact on him. Normally he's not a clutz, but when he tries to impress her, he always falls over or drops something.

_sing like a bird_

A bird lands outside his window, and as he listens to it sing, he can hear her voice with it.

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record__  
_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

Once, on a Sunday night, he surprised her by pulling out an old record player, and twirled her around until she got dizzy.

_You make me dance like a fool_

He would do anything to make her laugh, even if it meant jumping up and down and dancing in public.

_Forget how to breathe__  
_

When she touches his arm, all of the air rushes out of his lungs.

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee__  
_

Because it makes her smile, sometimes he would use his wings even for the most pointless of travels.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
__Oh, you make me smile__  
_

She smiles at him, and he has no choice but to smile.

_Even when you're gone__  
__Somehow you come along__  
__Just like a flower poking through sidewalk crack and just like that__  
__You steal away the rain and just like that_

They walk along a sidewalk together, and Zap notices a flower in the sidewalk. He picks it out, handing it to her. She's smiling again, and he feels like the rain above his head has parted just for them.

Zap tries to find the right words to tell her how he feels. She joins him in his bedroom, where he has written the perfect poem. Slowly, he reads it out, her eyes welling as every word reaches her ears.

_"Don't know how I lived without you__  
__Cuz everytime that I get around you__  
__I see the best of me inside your eyes__  
__You make me smile__  
__You make me dance like a fool__  
__Forget how to breathe__  
__Shine like gold, buzz like a bee__  
__Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun__  
__Fall out of bed, sing like a bird__  
__Dizzy in my head, spin like a record__  
__Crazy on a Sunday night__  
__You make me dance like a fool__  
__Forget how to breathe__  
__Shine like gold, buzz like a bee__  
__Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
__Oh, you make me smile"_

* * *

**If you just close your eyes and listen to this song, it sounds so sweet. R&R!**


	11. One shot - Rescued

**11****th**** June 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 162**

**Exams will be the death of me…just thought I'd say what we're all thinking. **

**Pre-written, so it's very much a filler. **

**Disclaimer: I don't remember buying it so I don't own it. **

* * *

_What the-? Where am I? Why is it so dark all of a sudden?_

I can vaguely hear some muffled voices, but I don't recognise the language. I try replying, but nothing is stopping them from…whatever they're doing.

_What is going on?_

I try to move my many legs, but they seem to be encased by some sort of material. I bite down on it, managing to break a few seams in the cover. A crack of light shines through.

"Hey Dex, it's trying to escape," I hear this weird noise, but pay no attention to it. I've seen a ray of light; a beam of hope and I must, must get free.

"Do we have another bag, Zap?" a different voice screeches, and I fight to free myself from this dark prison.

"We're almost there, just hold on to it a little tighter," the grip of whatever is outside curls itself tighter around my small frame. I cry in pain, and the predator loosens a little.

"We better get there soon, he's a feisty one," I can feel my breath becoming shorter, my vision is beginning to cloud; God, if you can hear me, make sure my family is safe. Make sure they will not suffer the same fate as myself. I can feel myself slipping into and out of consciousness.

_This isn't fair! I've done nothing wrong!_

The small beam of light slowly decreases in size, and darkness fully descends into my world.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, shaking my head with a grumble. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I look around.

Did I ever leave? Wait, no. This looks like my home before the big flood; beautiful, green, luscious.

_What happened? I thought I was dying?_

In fact, I feel the opposite. I feel very refreshed, and…and alive.

Growl

_Now that's a language I recognise. Who is that calling out?_

"Dad!"

My kids! They're alive and with me. My wife is with them too! Oh thank you, thank you God for saving them.

"These bog snappers will be perfectly happy here," that voice, so familiar.

I turn around and spy a tall human in red, staring down at me. I cower slightly, but the sensation of some sort of safe barrier gives me a reassuring, safe feeling.

I watch as my two children frolic in a nearby bog with my wife watching. We are protected, safe and happy.

I look back at the tall man and contort my mouth in to a smile.

"Hey guys, I swear that one is smiling at me,"

I don't know what they're saying, but I sure hope they know how grateful I am.

* * *

**Kind of a continuation of one of the cryptic poems. R&R!**


	12. Main story - Just pick one

**12****th**** June 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 163**

**A very sweet Zenny in this one, and it's a nice break from exam prep to be writing this. Dedicated to OceanEyes10 for winning the poem competition. Sorry it took a while but most of the story has been about them moving forward. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why people have these, no one checks anyway. **

* * *

The clone tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to enter her own dream world without the slow and rhythmic beat of her boyfriend's breathing beside her. She turned again, facing the ceiling with an almost angered expression.

'Where is he?' she pondered angrily, before throwing off the sheets and walking across her pristine floor.

She pressed the button to her door with a little more force than intended, but was shocked when she was met with Zap.

"Ah, hi," he questioned, though his expression dangerously mimicked her own.

"Where were you?" she questioned, annoyance dripping in her voice. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was waiting for you," he replied, jutting his thumb out behind him in the direction of his room. "Why didn't you come?"

"I was waiting for you," she replied, smirking a little when she realised their situation. "I don't know, I thought you were sleeping in my room tonight?"

"I've slept in there a lot this week. It's not good for my back," he complained, groaning as he stretched his muscles.

"Well it's not good for me when I sleep in your room," Jenny debated, stepping closer to him in the hopes that he would agree to sleep in her room tonight. He smirked a little as he wrapped his hands around her waist, but the pilot shook his head slowly in response.

"I'm sorry, it's just too hard," she sighed at his response, nodding her head in understanding.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she thought for a while, avoiding his gaze as he stared at her intensely. "Maybe we should just stop?"

"What?" his reply was loud, startling her as she jumped in his arms. "No, we can't stop seeing each other over this?"

"Oh, no, I…I meant maybe we should stop with the 'crashing in another person's room' thing," she fixed up her words quickly, meeting his gaze with a smile. Relief washed over her as his eyes softened, feeling his shoulders droop as they relaxed.

"Maybe we could…" she noticed her gaze dropping to his shirt as she absent-mindedly played with the hem. "…just pick a room where we can both live in?"

"That sounds good," he said almost immediately. When it came to things about Jenny, Zap hardly had to think. "But which room would we choose?"

The engineer looked around her room, smiling at the cleanliness of the floor; the way every object on her desk was at a right angle, the way her clothes were organised into seasons and then colours. "Maybe we could stay in my room?"

"Wait, I don't want to give up my room," he said defensively, although there was a light playfulness in his voice.

"Well, it's not like we're bulldozing your room. You can keep all of your stuff in there, like, you know, sweaty gym bags and stuff," she giggled, pulling her head in to his chest. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her back, leaning his chin on her head.

"Well, I'm still not sure," he said unconvinced. She pulled away, trying to think of the final argument that would win him over. "I mean, I can't give up my 'man cave'."

"I could install a double bed in my room?" she suggested, raising her eyebrow.

"Ok, yeah, I'm sold," he said quickly, before both mimicked the same smile. She tilted her head to look up at him, sparkling blue eyes meeting green.

"We're living together!"

* * *

**Cute, aren't they? And you can kind of tell that this is being written by a girl because Zap is really sensitive, that's why I added the bit about the 'man cave' but hey, I think it's something that he would mention. R&R!**


	13. Multichapter - On board

**13****th**** June 2013 Thursday**

**Day 164**

**Just one more exam to go! And they are going swimmingly. Time to relax and begin this short and very quick tri-multichapter. **

**Disclaimer: Let's hope I own something in here, otherwise it kind of seems like a waste. **

* * *

"Well, team, I think we did very well," Dex said unconvincingly from his seat in the ship. The rest of the team sat in silence; anger crossing their faces as they tried to forget what had happened a few hours ago.

"Yeah? Which part did you think was better; the giant millipedes chasing us or the fact that Tung lost his shoe in the mouth of an acid toad?" Jenny spoke sarcastically as she steered the ship. Dex sat back in thought, wondering what he could say that would change the mood of ever passenger.

"Well, at least we found the insect," he began, choosing to ignore the chorus of groans erupting. "Just remember, this is very precious cargo; people all over the galaxy are looking for this insect and would pay a hearty price to get it. I'm just so glad we managed to find one."

Zap shifted in his seat in frustration. "All the more reason I should be flying."

"You're never going to get over it, are you?" she snapped, her hands gripping tighter on the steering wheel. "My ship; my rules."

"Well, technically it's my ship-"

"Stay out of this, Dex," the clone retorted, sending the leader to silence almost immediately.

"Besides, there's no way you could-" before the clone could say another word, a small ball of light stuck the front of the ship. Jenny released her grip to shield her eyes. Their craft came to a screeching halt as tiny fragments of glass spilled out on to the ground.

"Quick, oxygen masks on," Dex ordered, and everyone immediately reached under their seats and pulled on their helmets.

"Dude, I haven't cleaned this thing since I ate that onion," Tung voiced, but was ignored by everyone as the team came to inspect the damage.

"What caused it?" Dex questioned, watching as Jenny tried to seel up the small hole.

"I'm not sure," the engineer replied, finishing her work.

"Wow, check out the precision of the shot," Zap commented, pointing out the region that was targeted. It was perfectly aimed towards the driver of the craft. Had it been anything other than a laser gun, Jenny would be a little worse for wear. "That's impressive."

"Who fired it?" Jenny questioned, standing in her seat. "Maybe they're after the bug?"

"Impossible," Dex shook his head, gesturing the same with his hands. "We're in the middle of vast space; no one is out here."

The entire team turned their heads down the dark corridor, where the sound of one of the doors opening could just barely be heard through their helmets.

"What was that?" Tung questioned innocently, cowering slightly behind Zap.

"I have a feeling that whoever fired the shot…" Zap breathed, fogging up his helmet screen slightly. "…is on board with us."

* * *

**Little eerie by the end, but this is only a filler mutlichapter. By the way, writing for me has become a little difficult now, but hopefully I can still deliver good chapters for you all. R&R!**


	14. Multichapter - Stranger

**14****th**** June 2013 Friday**

**Day 165**

**Section for complaining: I'm tired, and sick of exams. Ok I'm done. Because this month is about love, there will be lots of love in the next couple of chapters. **

**By the way, lock in the 21****st**** of June…just to prepare you. **

**Disclaimer: Can't I please own the show now?**

* * *

"Who's going to go down there?" Jenny questioned, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

"Not me," Tung wheezed, cowering behind Jenny now. "It's really dark down there."

"We'll all go," Dex ordered, handing out glow sticks to everyone. "It'll be faster if all of us searched the ship. Tung, you come with me; Zap and Jenny, take the east wing. If we don't find anything, meet back here."

* * *

"Why is it so dark down here?" Jenny questioned, aiming her glow stick out in front of her to illuminate the path. Zap smirked unknowingly in the dim light.

"Why, are you scared?" a little chuckle played on his voice. Jenny stopped dead in her tracks.

"I am not scared," she shouted defensively, but jumped a little when a noise echoed from down the hall. The glow stick fell from her hand and rolled across the floor. In the ominous light, she looked up and caught the sparkle of Zap's eyes, who was surprisingly close to her. She gasped inaudibly, unable to pull her gaze away from his.

"Uh, it uh," he tried to form a sentence, but his mind couldn't help but admire her face in the green light.

"Uh, yeah," she finally managed to pull her sight away, grabbing her glow stick and walking quite rapidly down the dark corridor. Zap stood dumbstruck as he watched her walk away, before quickly following her.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Zap argued, trying to change the awkward tension in the air. "It could just be a broken fuse or something."

"Whatever it was…shot at me," she argued, anger rising in her throat. "There's someone on board."

"Well then, I guess we need to head towards the bug; Dex said people all over the galaxy are looking for this, then someone knows that we've got one with us."

"Fine, we'll go towards the bug," she muttered, pretty much under her breath. "Can't believe I almost lost my life due to this stupid insect."

The corridor that led to the haul was darker and longer than the previous one. Jenny sighed loudly as they walked together with cautious steps. "I've really got to install some lights down here…and make these halls shorter."

"Relax, we're almost there-" another clang was heard from the end of the corridor, and a slight squeal was heard.

"Yeah, real manly Zap," Jenny dead-panned, pushing him away from his frightened hug. He was so thankful that it was so dark; luckily she couldn't see his blush.

"Down here," he whispered hoarsely, before sprinting down the hall.

"Wait up!?" the clone squealed before running after him.

* * *

Zap tested the light to the hanger; but nothing happened.

"My god, what is with these lights?" Jenny moaned, stamping her boot down in frustration. The click of a gun could be heard from behind the insect's cage.

"Don't move," a voice growled in the darkness, startling the two workers. Zap stood defensively in front of Jenny. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"We've got you surrounded," the pilot barked, aiming his gun at the shadow. "Come out with your hands up."

A laugh echoed through the metal room. "Please, stop trying to be a hero in front of your girlfriend. One way or another, I'm taking this bug back to my boss, and anyone who tries to stop me will meet the end of my gun."

"You're the person who shot at me!" Jenny stepped around Zap to confront the intruder. "You wrecked my ship! I have spent so-"

"Jenny, please," Zap argued, stepping in front of her once again. "You just need to radio Dex, okay?"

"Wait, Jenny?" the voice questioned with surprise. The engineer took another step closer.

"Yeah," she murmured hesitantly. The stranger stepped out from behind the cage, allowing the team members to catch her face in the light.

"Oh my God."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I'm almost on holidays, and looking forward to writing so many chapters! R&R!**


	15. Multichapter - All works out

**15****th**** June 2013 Saturday**

**Day 166**

**I've decided that COL is now writing the story because her ideas and thoughts are very much on the same wavelength as mine. There's going to be nothing huge and exciting if people already know the plot. However, sorry, I'm going to keep writing this because I love it so much. **

**Disclaimer: I own it!...the story, not the show. **

* * *

"What are you doing here?" the shadow questioned, casually flailing her weapon around in her hand. Jenny furrowed her brow once again.

"Me? I work here. This is my ship," she screeched, and Zap finally let her walk forward to confront the person. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm getting this bug for my boss. I had no idea you were working with insects," her eyes travelled up and down the clone. "I would've thought you'd done something with computers because of your power, and Jenny 3 would've worked with animals and insects considering she can turn in to them."

"Wait, Jenny?" both girls turned to the pilot.

"Uh, my Jenny," he corrected, but internally smacked himself after hearing what he said. Jenny was thankful that the room was dark. "I'm confused, which clone is this?"

"I'm Jenny 6," she rudely interrupted, pretending to move her attention to the trapped insect. "And who are you?"

"Uh, Zap," he replied, almost with uncertainty. "What I meant was; what power do you have?"

"You were the one who commented on how good a shot it was," Jenny 10 replied, walking up to her sister. "This girl can hit a target dead-on from any distance." The other clone blew across the top of her weapon.

"Not all of us could get "superhero" powers like advanced intelligence or stealth. After all, we were non-government experiments, so some of us just needed the basic skills," she boasted, turning back and shaking the cage.

"Whoa, ok, you're not taking this insect; we caught it first," Jenny proclaimed, standing between the cage and her clone.

"I need to take this bug back to my boss. I had a tip off that your crew were transporting one and saw it as the perfect opportunity," her voice fell to a soft register. "I just had no idea that you were part of this crew."

"Who's your boss?" Zap questioned, subtly closing his wristcom. Jenny 6 sighed before letting her hands drop to her sides. She noticed their angered stares, and worry crossed her features.

"It's not Syrrus if that's what's you think," her words took them by surprise.

"How do you know about him?" Jenny questioned eagerly, but was almost instantly answered.

"Everyone in the galaxy knows about him now," Jenny 6 answered, walking up to the small group so that everyone had the best light near the doorway. Light footsteps could be heard from down the corridor. "Ever since his experimental insects made the news, people have been trying to catch him, stop him or prevent him from obtaining any more insects. My boss is a member of the alien protection council, and because this species is so rare, he asked me to collect one so we can preserve its DNA."

"Well, we're in the same boat then," Jenny crossed her arms, smiling at her sister. The clone returned the gesture. "Only, there are still two of us and one bug."

"What's going on here?" Dex interrupted, pushing past the pilot. Tung merely frog-hopped behind Zap to get a better view.

"6 has been asked to bring in the bug as well," the engineer explained to her leader. "But there's no argument; whoever this bug goes to, it will be protected."

"If you said you wanted a DNA sample, we could give you one?" Zap suggested, walking towards the cage. He furrowed his brow, however, when he noticed that the insect was not moving.

"Hand me a glow stick, would you?" he barked, holding his hand out and gesturing for someone to come. One was immediately placed in his grip and every member, including the new stow-away, huddled around to get a good view.

Even in the dull green light, the insect's grey, moulting skin was unmistakable.

"I guess neither of us is going home with it," Jenny 10 sighed in defeat, placing her hand gently on to Zap's shoulder.

"Hang on; what's that in the corner?" Dex questioned, pointing to another shadow in the far side of the cage. Zap held the glow stick higher, illuminating the entire floor.

Tung stuck his nose in the air and inhaled deeply. "They're eggs Dex!" he replied loudly. "I mean, I'm also getting a rotten stench from the dead bug but they're definitely eggs."

"So I guess both of us can go home with one," Jenny 6 replied, sharing a smile with her sister.

Dex slowly opened the cage, stepping around the body of the insect to collect the new offspring. "I guess this is why they're always found in even numbers. They must lay two eggs every time."

He walked out with great care, handing one of the eggs to the clone. "Here and thank you so much for what you're doing. Just, next time," he gave her his classic smirk. "All you have to do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered.

* * *

Jenny 10 watched from the window of the ship as her sister, wearing an advanced, pressurizing space suit that the engineer had designed for her a while ago, flew off in open space towards an awaiting cruiser ship. The other clone made sure to wave goodbye to her sister; a large egg strapped to her back.

A hand gingerly placed itself on the engineer's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"This must be really hard for you," Zap whispered, but Jenny shook her head with a sad smile.

"No, it's liberating whenever I find one; it's only hard when they leave again," she said, turning to stare up at his eyes in the dim light. They stood there for a moment, before the light blush crept up on to Jenny's cheeks.

"Yeah, so-"

"Yep, we have a job to do-"

"-better get back to work," both workers spoke quickly, before turning around and walking off in opposite directions.

* * *

**These ones are not always going to end with Zenny admitting their feelings; sometimes it's nice with them still secretive and adorable. Sorry for any mistakes but like I said, writing has become difficult. Habibot is next, and he's going to find out something big! R&R!**


	16. One shot - Dream in the life of Habibot

**16****th**** June 2013 Sunday**

**Day 167**

**Ok, back to the main story; that last one was short and sweet, and different because the Zenny was not open. Well, let's put them back together, shall we? This is Habibot, just doing his thing. **

**I still don't know whether it's proton ball or photon ball, it changes continuously throughout this story and will probably continue to change. Pretty sure it's proton. **

**Disclaimer: My sister says she doesn't care about the disclaimer. **

* * *

Habibot shook his head as his eyelids began to feel heavy. His small head drooped again, this time just lightly touching the soft valour of the pillow underneath him. His eyes weighed himself down, pulling him in to an abyss of sleep.

He was rudely shaken awake by none other than the toddler of the team.

"Habi, Habi," he screeched, picking up the small robot in to his tiny grasp. He was responded by a small mechanical grunt of annoyance. "Habi, come and play with us."

The bot shifted uncomfortably in the young one's grip.

_What have I told you about sticky fingers and…touching me!_

"Habi, come play ball with me and daddy," the toddler said. Habibot was about to reply in the only way he could; by flying off and rolling his eyes, before another voice was heard from the other end of the room.

"Go long, son," Dex was heard shouting from his spot. Habi's eyes widened in shock.

_Oh no, please no!_

Without a second thought, the toddler threw the small round bot towards his father, the "ball" spinning continuously as he floated through the air.

_Ah, oh I think I'm going to be sick._

Dex caught the small ball with ease, tossing him up a little before looking him square in the eye.

"What are you doing, Habibot?" the leader questioned, his eyes following those of Habi's as they spun in his head. "I guess you don't like it when we use you as the ball."

_You think?_

"C'mon, Junior, let's go to the proton ball practice room," he said kneeling down to place Habi back on to his soft pillow.

"Ok, daddy," the little toddler chirped, skipping out of the room with his father's hand in his grip.

* * *

Habibot felt the darkness descend over him again, until he realised that it wasn't the darkness behind his eyelids.

"Hey Habi," Zap interrupted, moving the robot away from his black uniform. "Can you open up your screen, please?" Another mechanical groan was released.

_Why?_

The bug bot's complaints went unnoticed as Zap pried open his compartment himself, checking the robot from every angle.

"No, I don't think it'll fit," Zap complained, removing a tiny metallic object that he was trying to place gently in the compartment. "But what do you think? You reckon Jenny will like it?"

Habi reluctantly pried his tired and frustrated eyes to spy a ring held in front of his gaze. The robot lifted his head, watching as Zap's grin grew wider.

_But wh-?_

"Hey Zap?" Tung questioned, walking in to the room with haste. Zap quickly turned to the other person, hiding the object in his grasp.

"Hey Tung, what's up?" he talked in a bid to act nonchalant.

"Can you try this new insect food recipe?" he questioned, holding up a bowl of green smelling goo. The pilot cringed when his nose filled with the scent. "I figure, you're an insect, you would like the same stuff."

"That's true," he began, trying hard to think of a debate. "But I'm also half human. You know who's an insect who could try it; Habi!"

The bug bot's head sprang up in shock at the pilot's words.

_Oh no you didn't!_

"Here, Habi," Tung held the bowl in front of the robot's face while Zap made a quick getaway. "Taste this for me?"

Nausea filled Habi's head as the overpowering smell wafted around him. With a small sigh, he collapsed back in to his cushion.

* * *

"Habi? Habi?" a far-off voice was heard, but all the bot could see was darkness.

_Won't you just let me sleep?_

"Habi?" he was shaken once again, this time allowing his eyes to open slowly as he spied his creator. "Are you all right? You were twitching a lot in your sleep."

_It was just a dream?_

"Hey Dex," Jenny's words shook Habi from his thoughts as he spied the boss, carrying his son in his arms. "Where are you guys heading to?"

"Proton!" Winston shouted, throwing his hands up above his head. Dex chuckled at his son's reaction.

"Well, I figured because Winston has a great interest in sport, I'd let him see how proton ball is played," Dex explained, waving goodbye to Jenny as he walked through the next door. Jenny looked down at the robot, who was sporting a shocked look.

"Habi, what's wrong?" she asked, but no reply came as another entered the room.

"Hey Jenny, we're out of insect food," Tung informed, furrowing his brow in thought.

"Well, why don't you try and make some?" Jenny encouraged him. His eyes lit up at the thought.

"That's brilliant, thanks!" he shouted before bounding off in the same direction. The clone smirked before looking down at Habi once again, his jaw held open and his eyes wide.

_It was just a dream…wasn't it?_

* * *

**Let your thoughts run wild! R&R!**


	17. Main story - Overparenting

**17****th**** June 2013 Monday**

**Day 168**

**Happy father's day for yesterday (sorry I missed it, it's not a holiday down here but should still be celebrated!)**

**Incredibly short filler, in fact, much shorter than I planned but I have an exam tomorrow and I need to get back to revision. I was going to have their date in this one but it's too much to write now, plus I have no ideas for it. **

**Disclaimer: According to the government, even the things I think I do own, I technically don't. **

* * *

While fumbling with a food bag in his hand, the leader slowly but surely made his way towards the cricket enclosure, towards the insects he was to feed.

After pressing a sequence of buttons, the doors opened swiftly to reveal the enclosure, with his wife inside.

"Hey," she greeted, fumbling with their toddler in her grasp. He smiled as he placed the bag down at his feet, walking over just in time to catch the giddy boy.

"What are you guys doing in here?" he questioned, shifting Winston around. Jane sighed in relaxation.

"I've been trying to get him to take his nap for a while now, he's just so full of beans," she giggled as the words left her mouth, tickling her son's stomach. Junior squirmed and kicked in his father's grip as his mother continued to tickle him.

"Is he wearing the right diapers?" Dex questioned, causing Jane to look up at him. Her eyes moved around as she tried to remember. "You know the ones he likes-"

"Side barrier protection with loose waistband-" Jane continued for him, listing the qualities of the baby items.

"And of course, the ones with the little insect prints on them," he said, but squinted when he realised what he said. Jane appeared to be sporting the same expression.

"Hey Dex," she began, tousling Winston's hair. "You don't think we need a little break from all this baby stuff, do you?"

The leader nodded his head in agreement, smiling as he handed back the boy. "I agree entirely."

"So, what are we going to do?" she questioned softly. Dex brought his finger up to his chin like he always does.

"I'll get Jenny to babysit and we'll go out on a child-free date, all right?" he smirked, taking her hand in his. Junior buried his head in his mother's shoulder. Both parents smiled down at their child.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Anyone watch Modern family? Loosely based on the start of one of their episodes. Sorry it's so short, but wish me luck for my exam tomorrow. Tomorrow's is a follow up from Habi's chapter, and I know you all have questions about that! R&R!**


	18. Main story - Date night

**18****th**** June 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 169**

**And my holidays officially begin tomorrow. It's been good, but I don't have to worry about them for a little while. **

**Turns out this one is not a continuation of Habi's chapter; that one will actually come later.**

**Disclaimer: All right, we need to do something about this. How about we send e-mails to March Entertainment? Hopefully they won't sue but instead be surprised and honoured at how their fandom has grown. P.S I'm dead serious about this…**

* * *

"So you're sure you'll be able to handle him?" Dex questioned for the umpteenth time, worry evident in the way his eyes kept roaming about the room and his hands kept wringing each other. Jenny nodded her head with a chuckle.

"Yes Dex, we'll all be fine," she argued, pushing the older and very dressed up couple towards the exit. "It's four people taking care of a toddler with a tracking device. How hard can it be?"

This debate did not help Dex however, as he hummed in nervousness. "You say that now-"

"Don't worry," she exclaimed, successfully pushing them out of the opened portal. "We'll radio you guys if we have any problems."

With a relaxed sigh, Jane grabbed her husband's arm and flashed a smile. "They're right. We need to stop worrying and head off. We'll miss our reservation if we don't."

With a final honk from the yellow hovercraft, the engineer watched as the couple soared off in to the dark sky.

"Ok," the clone sighed in relief as she closed the door, turning around to face the rest of the crew, lined up with worried expressions on their faces. Jenny clasped her hands together before her brow furrowed in thought.

"Where's Winston?"

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to talk about if we can't talk about Winston?" Jane questioned, her eyes following the sparkling liquid flow as Dex poured the champagne into her glass.

The leader placed the bottle back on to the table, picking up the menu to hide his smirk.

"I'm not sure," he responded, pretending to read. Jane playfully snatched the menu out of his grasp.

"Well, we have to talk about something?" she lingered with her question, the sly smirk never leaving her lips. Dex interlaced his fingers, placing his elbows on the table.

"If we keep off the subjects of Winston and insects, what would we talk about?" he questioned rhetorically, startling his wife. She felt her eyes drop at his words.

"It's true," he whispered, hoping he hadn't said the wrong words at the beginning of the date. "We only really fell for each other because of our passion for entomology and the insects. To be honest, I'm not sure I know much about you."

"Well, let's fix that then," she chirped, bouncing in her chair as she sat closer. "What is your favourite book?"

"Universe of Insects. It's kind of what my book is based on," he said proudly, taking a sip. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't count," she smiled. "We said no insects!"

"Well, it's my all-time favourite," he argued, gesturing for the waiter to take their order. "My turn, what is your favourite sport?"

"Does running count?" she asked, screwing up her nose. "That's all I did with the crickets so it became my favourite type of sport."

"That's good, see, I didn't know that. Have you ever seen a game of proton ball?"

Her eyebrow crawled further up her forehead. "What's proton ball?"

The smile could not have been bigger on Dex's face.

"All right, when we get back, I'll plan a trip for all of us to go and watch a game," he beamed, eyes scanning over his steaming plate. Picking up his fork, he stabbed at a piece of carrot. "It'll be the first game Ju-" the leader smacked his lips shut when the words processed in his brain, but he stopped himself short. Jane smirked at his words.

"Well, you know," he summed up, bringing his attention down to his plate.

* * *

"Next question," Jane began, taking Dex's hand in hers as they walked side by side down a nearby pier. "Do you regret anything in your life?"

"No," he said without missing a beat. Jane stopped at the end of the dock, interested in what he had to say.

"Really? You don't regret never meeting your mother? Your father leaving you to raise insects instead? Having to live by yourself until you could find and successfully register a crew?"

"No," he repeated himself with a smile, taking both of her hands in his. "Because everything always works itself out."

"How so?" she questioned naively, feeling Dex tighten his grip on her hands.

"Despite all of those things, my life has turned out better than I could have ever expected," he began, eyes reflecting the bright stars in the sky. "It would've been nice to meet my mother, but that's just how some things go. My father is back with me to help raise my own child, and I know with you by my side, I'll never be alone again."

Jane stepped forward and kissed Dex immediately, feeling a little stunned at his beautiful speech. After they parted, Dex noticed the moonlight sparkling in her watering eyes. "You never will be."

His gaze fell down to his hands again as he sighed. "Can I be honest with you?" She nodded promptly.

"This date night has been wonderful, I mean, we learnt so much about each other," Jane smirked, understanding where he was going with it. "But can we please talk about Winston and insects now?" His voice was on the point of whining, to which Jane giggled.

"I know," she squealed in the same voice. "It's been a bit boring. Let's go back home where we are surrounded by Winston and bugs; pretty much all the things we love."

The two walked back arm in arm, Dex sneaking another kiss on to Jane's cheek as they made their way back to their hover craft.

* * *

"We can enjoy a date night at the habitat, you know," he murmured as they reached the entrance. The leader pressed the activation button, and was immediately met with the image of all five Hamilton Habitat members, covered head to toe in different cooking ingredients, with the exception of Tung who was dressed in socks.

"What's going on?" Dex questioned, his eyes falling on his flour-covered son sitting in Jenny's lap. Zap appeared to be in his own world as he analysed his finger, quickly licking the cookie dough off his hand.

"Hmm, not bad," he complimented, his face dropping however when he was met with Dex's gaze.

"What happened here?"

* * *

**Not really going to go in to detail about what the babysitting team did because this chapter was focusing on Dex and Jane. R&R! **


	19. Main story - Father son

**19****th**** June 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 170**

**My first day of holidays today…and I wasn't in the mood for writing! Doesn't matter, I'm going to do so much tomorrow (hopefully) and put the chapters up a little earlier. **

**This one might be a little confusing, but it'll be explained in further chapters, just like many other chapters past and future. **

**Disclaimer: We will fix this. DragonFlyer9, that is awesome! I can't believe they actually replied. Would you mind sending them a message leading them in the direction of the fandom? You know, considering you're already "in".**

* * *

"I…, uh, I know, I don't…uh," Zap tripped over his own words as multiple thoughts raced around his head. It didn't help however that he was blaring his rock music on his stereo, but that was only so others didn't think something was wrong with him and would come in and talk.

That, however, never stopped Dex.

The leader, with a concerned expression, knocked loudly on the pilot's door in the hopes that it was louder than the music playing inside. The door opened with a graceful glide, revealing the bug boy sitting down at the foot of his bed, rocking in a foetal position with his eyes wide and his mouth muttering along to his own thoughts.

"Zap?" he questioned, immediately catching the attention of the pilot. Zap flicked his head around at the sound, his eyes softening when he saw who it was.

Dex crossed the room, holding his hands to his ears as he approached the stereo. "Struth," he commented, waving his hand in front of the sensor to lower the volume. "You could hear this from space, I'm sure."

He chuckled at his own joke, but ceased when he saw that Zap had turned his attention back to the wall. Concerned, he strolled over to the other occupant and sat down beside him.

"Are you ok?"

The pilot scoffed. "Of cour…I…what makes you," he cleared his throat, trying to straighten his thoughts. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"I don't know," Dex sighed casually, staring straight at the dark wall in front of him. "Mainly because you're sitting in this room, and you haven't set foot in here since you moved in with Jenny."

The sound of her name caused Zap to jerk slightly in his spot, noticed by the leader.

"I don't know how she'll react," he murmured, lowering his head. Dex raised his hand to pat him on the shoulder, but thought against it and let it drop back down to the floor.

"Whatever will happen will be for the best."

The boy scoffed once again, only this time in annoyance. "Why do you always have to sound like a dad?"

Dex chuckled at his words. "Because I am a dad," he debated, turning to face his conversationalist. Zap's gaze never left his hands in his lap. "And because it's the truth. I can't guarantee certain things now, but hopefully the outcome will be good for everyone involved."

"And what if it isn't?" the pilot snapped, ice cold eyes meeting red. "What if it's so awkward and unbearable that one of us leaves this place?"

Dex's hand instinctively brought itself up to Zap's shoulder, but the pilot roughly shook it away. "Don't touch me!" his eyes softened when he noticed his leader's stunned expression. "I…I just need some more time to think about this."

A long sigh of exasperation was released as Dex pulled himself to his feet. "I understand."

His giant bug eyes gazed up at the father figure. "Any advice before you go?"

"I'm not the one you should be talking to about this," he said bluntly from his spot near the door. "But you've taken risks with her before that have worked out; how should this be any different?"

The words lingered through the bug boy's ears long after Dex had gone. He continued to sit in his old, cold room with his thoughts; confusing and arguable, as he waved his hand in front of the stereo sensor and filled the area with loud music once again.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but the chapter after tomorrow's will be a continuation of it…and then the next ten after that. You'll want to be here for those! R&R! **


	20. Main story - Proton ball game

**20****th**** June 2013 Thursday**

**Day 171**

**Tomorrow is the start of a BIG one, so enjoy this little one beforehand. **

**Or maybe it's laserball? I don't know, I'll just keep changing it and use them as synonyms. You all know what I'm talking about. I've seen three different summaries of the show online and unfortunately "Say it ain't so" is not one of my recorded episodes. (Fortunately "Seeds of destruction" is! I just fast-forward to the Zenny stuff!)**

**Disclaimer: It's happening!**

* * *

The crowd roared with excitement as trumpets blared loudly on their stage. Confetti of all different colours floated gracefully from the sky, as if from nowhere, downwards towards the large group of people below. Winston Junior gazed up in amazement from his position on his father's shoulders, following Dex's directions as the leader pointed out everything possible.

"And that's where the players will come out from," he shouted above the sound, pointing to a grey closed door. Junior exclaimed in recognition, holding his balloon tightly in his little fist.

"Who's playing today, Dex?" Tung questioned, but rolled his eyes and nudged Bream playfully with his elbow. "Like I need to ask-"

"Well I think Bobby Blitz is playing today," the leader commented with a knowing smirk. The entire team surrounding him shook their heads with smiles.

"What?" he complained in a high voice, turning to look at everyone on either sides of him. "Come on, he happens to be my hero, guys."

"Really?" Jenny questioned rhetorically, taking her seat with the rest of the crowd. From her knapsack, she pulled out an enhanced pair of binoculars. "Was he your hero when we found anabolic tar slugs in his locker room?"

Dex sighed in frustration. "Even the best of us can have a moment of weakness," he muttered, bouncing his toddler on his shoulders. "But he promised he hasn't been using them, look."

Everyone's heads turned at his words, watching as the laser ball competitors walked out in to the arena, the crowd going wild at their presence.

Bobby Blitz, the man Dex was talking of, waved his hand in the air towards the fans; his appearance small, tanned and stringy.

"He doesn't look ridiculously muscular or look like he is having problems with breathing," Dex debated, pointing down to the tiny player. "He has sworn off those bugs so he can-"

"Play fair!" Winston finished for him, smiling broadly down to his father. Dex bent his head to look up at Junior, smiling as he gave his boy a high-five.

"Exactly right, Junior," he said before turning his attention to the multiple jumbo screens around the arena. A proud image of the older proton ball player splashed across the bright screens, displaying his previous and multiple victories in the sport. "Play to win, but play fair."

* * *

The game began. Bobby was to verse the "Automatic Cruncher"; a large and bulky costumed brute who used strength and size to intimidate his opponent. None of this made Bobby Blitz even flinch as he played an effortless first round, scoring points far beyond those of his opponent. The crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as bright, colourful lasers flashed around whenever players flew too close to the boundaries.

During half time, the crowd seemed content with the game. Bobby was a shoe-in to win, so the audience sat back to enjoy the perks of mascots, cheerleaders and the band.

Bright pink swirls filled the screens of the jumbo-trons, warning the attenders of the all too familiar "Kiss Cam".

"Wouldn't it be funny if the Kiss Cam landed on us?" Zap nudged Jenny cockily, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her. The clone smirked in response.

"I don't need a camera to tell me to kiss you," she spoke in a low, seductive voice. Zap immediately moved from a slouching position to up, mimicking her sly smirk. They were pulled out of their trance however, when a loud round of applause and chants burst in to their ears.

Jenny turned to the screen and allowed her jaw to drop when she spied Zap and herself encased inside a tacky love-heart border on the television screen. The pilot's eyes widened in surprise, but he immediately turned to the clone beside him.

"I guess we better give the audience what they want," he sounded defeated, but the smirk was more than a give-away. The engineer scoffed, turning to face the bug boy too.

"But Dex said we shouldn't do any public displays of affection," she pouted mockingly with big puppy dog eyes. The crowd's cheers grew all the more.

"Well, if you won't do it for me; do it for the camera," he smirked, before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her towards him. More confetti fell as people around them shook the stands with noise and celebration. Zap and Jenny parted, smiling broadly at all the attention.

* * *

The game rounded to a close with a satisfying result. Bobby Blitz had won all right, beating his all-time laser ball score, both during his physical prime and his 'altered' physical prime, and sending "Automatic Cruncher" back down to the regional qualification rounds.

He was met, as usual, by a group of screaming fans at his locker room door, each one eager for his signature or a photograph. The Hamilton Habitat crew stood waiting on the sidelines as the crowd thinned out, leaving a chance for the winner to spy the familiar red uniform.

"Hey Dex," he greeted, strolling over to meet the crew. Jane was the first to greet the celebrity.

"Hi, Jane Goodchild," she greeted, but was interrupted by Dex clearing his throat. "I mean, Jane Hamilton. I'm Jane Hamilton. You played a brilliant game out there today."

"Ease up," Dex said playfully, stepping forward so he was shoulder to shoulder with his wife. "We don't want to overwhelm the guy."

"Can you believe that?" Zap scoffed at Jane's sudden change in attitude. He did a double take, however, when he realised Jenny did not respond. Instead, she played with the tip of her ponytail; a light blush spreading on her cheeks as she stared sheepishly in Bobby's direction. The pilot rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"What?" she questioned, never taking her gaze off the sport player. Zap merely shrugged it off.

"Nothing," he murmured, turning the other way. _'I've got to learn how to play proton ball.'_

"Did I miss someone else again," Bobby chuckled as a proton ball was shoved in his face. Dex pulled Winston off his shoulders, smiling in the process.

"This is my little one, Winston," he introduced, and Junior waved his hand excitedly; his other hand still holding the ball perfectly square in the player's face. Bobby grabbed the object held to him and scribbled a pen over it.

"Here you go," he smirked, picking up the duffle bag that was rested at his feet. "Play to win, but play fair."

The toddler watched in awe as his second hero strolled away from the arena. With a sparkle in his eyes, he turned to his number one hero, holding up the ball to display its new signature.

"Look daddy," he announced, smiling as everyone crowded around to see. "Bobby Blitz played fair."

* * *

**Cute one with lots of love and fun. I wish I had written one of these earlier because this was great to write. Be here tomorrow, you're going to love it! R&R! P.S. Pretty sure that's Bobby's motto, but like I said, I don't have this episode. **


	21. Main story - First one

**21****st**** June 2013 Friday**

**Day 172**

**Here it is, a part of my story that I've had planned for a long time now. This section is going to be 10 chapters too, so you'll notice that this set, the set where Jenny and Zap were separated and the Winston set were all supposed to be in the same month (April I believe) but that just shows how well I can stretch everything out. Enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot…no one take it from me please. **

* * *

"You can do it," Jane commented, neatening up the pilot's uniform as he stood solid like a mannequin. "Even if she says no, that's probably the best thing."

"How is that the best thing?" he snapped, causing her to retract her hands. She smirked in an attempt to cover up the new awkward tension.

"Because, then you have a chance to ask her again. You can prove your love to her and that you deserve her love," she beamed, shoving him in front of a mirror. He looked exactly the same as the day before, and the day before that, but he still managed to find things to worry about.

"Man, this is so-" he stammered to find the right words, his gaze catching the sparkling eyes of Jane and Bream standing behind him, watching on as though they were about to burst with happiness. "Girly."

"Yes, well, if you haven't noticed, Jenny is a girl," Bream interrupted, her face close to tearing in two with how big her smile was. "And to impress a girl, you must look presentable. Now hurry up, I think she's coming."

"What?" Zap screeched with wide eyes. No sooner had he turned away from the mirror than the other women had shoved him out of his new bedroom in to the hall…

…where Jenny was walking past.

"Hey Zap," she greeted cheerfully, holding the clipboard to her chest. "What are you doing?"

The bug boy in question was still spread out 'star-fish' style, stuck to the wall, gasping heavily for breath. His eyes locked with hers, and instantly he pulled himself up to a standing position, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Uh-ah ha, hey, hi," he stumbled, his cheeks glowing a light shade of pink. The clone giggled at his actions.

"So I was thinking we could do something later," she smiled, stepping towards him. The pilot was pushed up against the wall, laughing nervously as her face moved closer to his. He could faintly hear the chuckles from the other female members behind the door. "Maybe a walk around the habitat…after dark, but we may have to sneak out to avoid Dex's curfew alarm."

He coughed nervously again. "Ok, listen Jenny," her eyebrows furrowed slightly at the seriousness of his voice. "We-we've been going out for a while now, and I, I couldn't be happier."

Her shy smile towards the ground encouraged him to continue. "And I really think that we should do something that'll make me happy forever because that…well it'll make me happy forever," she giggled at his words, her brow furrowing further in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" the clone questioned, watching the pilot uneasily as he drew in a shaky breath.

"Well," he began, slowly bending down until he was on one knee. Her eyes grew wider as he moved closer to the floor. His words spilled rapidly from his mouth. "Will you marry me? I know this seems really rushed and-and sudden, but this is what people our age do now and, I think it, it feels kind of, right."

"Zap," the clone whispered in a hushed voice, kneeling down so that she was eye level with him. She squeezed his hands a little tighter. "Zap I'm pretty sure I told you that something like this is too huge for us to handle right now. We only just made the decision to move in to the same room."

"But I really think-" he was shushed as her finger gently placed itself on his lips.

"It might seem fun and exciting now but that's because it's impulsive," she whispered again, letting her gaze fall to the floor. Her hands began to absentmindedly fiddle with each other. "And I really think this is too soon. Maybe it would be better if you asked me later."

And with that, the engineer stood up and continued her walk down the hall, holding her hand up to her mouth as she thought over the recent events. Zap watched her until the pink uniform could no longer be seen. With shaky limbs, he pulled himself to his feet and activated the door behind him.

Bream and Jane sprinted backwards in an attempt to act nonchalant, but Zap knew they had been listening the whole time. Jane was the first to say something considering Zap's vacant expression looked like it wasn't going to change soon.

"What did she say?" she asked softly. The pilot recognised how much hopefulness had dropped from her voice compared to when she was primping him beforehand.

"She, uh, she said it was too huge for us to handle," he said, unsure of whether or not the words had come out in a coherent sentence. They sure seemed muddled in his head.

"Are you ok?" Bream questioned delicately, stepping forward and holding out a cautious hand to place on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said in a rational sort of way. "Actually, yeah, I feel fine."

"Really?" Jane asked, worry evident on her features. "Why?"

Zap turned to face the closed door; just outside was where he placed his heart on his sleeve and proclaimed his love. His head dropped slightly, gazing intently at the floor as he spoke.

"Because she didn't say no."

* * *

**R&R! There's not much I want to say here, I usually like to leave it on an emotional finish. **


	22. Main story - Second one

**22****nd**** June 2013 Saturday**

**Day 173**

**Yeah I'm sorry if it seemed kind of…can't think of the word, but I promise you it'll get better. **

**Disclaimer: Property of Matthew Fernandes, please return to March Entertainment if found. **

* * *

'Oh my God,' Jenny thought breathlessly, her walk increasing in pace as she continued down the hall. It had been about a day since Zap had proposed to her, and still the image was burning on the inside of her eyelids.

She couldn't face anyone, at least not right now, which was why she was heading to the deep, dark corridors of the habitat, trying to find some alone time.

All through the night; the same argument had throbbed in her mind, making her sleep restless and uncomfortable.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said no,' was one debate, quickly supported by 'what if he won't ask me again?'

Her head shook with the juxtaposition. 'No, it's too soon,' she pondered in an almost upset manner. 'I feel too young to get married, and it seems so ridiculous for us to get married now.'

"Hey Jenny!" Jane radioed the engineer, startling her out of her thoughts. "Where are you? You're not in the control room?"

"Oh, um, I just needed some time to think," she said lamely, causing Jane to raise her eyebrow.

"Think about what?" she questioned slyly, leaning closer towards the camera. Jenny hummed in thought, wondering whether or not to tell Jane about what had happened.

"Zap, uh, he kind of asked me to, well, marry him," the squeal released from the other end could've been heard without the radio. Jenny had to hold her arm out as far as it could reach to protect herself from the deafening noise.

"Oh my God, this is huge," she gestured with her hands, smiling from ear to ear. Jenny couldn't help but giggle at the similarities between Jane and her husband. "What did you say?"

"I told him to ask me later," the clone replied, her expression drooping almost as rapidly as the other woman's.

"Wh-what?" she replied with a stammer, but Jenny couldn't help but think it looked a little put on.

"I did not say 'no'," the engineer pointed out, trying to make that fact clear. "I just told him that it was too soon and that maybe we shouldn't rush into it."

"Oh," Jane looked very depressed and upset, similar to how Jenny felt on the inside. "But, I mean, if he does ask you again, you might say yes, right?"

"Sure," she spoke almost immediately. A slight shuffling sound was heard, causing Jenny to snap her communicator shut and look around suspiciously.

"I'll take it," came a voice from above her. With a bored expression, she tilted her head up to spy Zap, flying right above her. His wings were beating rapidly in order to keep him afloat with his feet resting comfortably on the ceiling. "You said yes, right?"

"Enjoying listening in on other people's conversations?" she asked, continuing her walk down the corridor. The pilot walked along with her, casually strolling upside-down on the ceiling. He was thankful that this particular roof was low, so their heads were at the same height.

"Only if they're about me," he replied smugly, shrugging his shoulders. She tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Well, is there anything you want?"

"Yeah," he replied blankly, blocking her path. "Will you marry me?"

His voice sounded a lot more confident than it did the last time, causing the clone to raise her eyebrow. She wondered why a sly smirk was growing on his lips.

"What did I tell you yesterday, sweetheart," responded Jenny haughtily, his eyes widened with amusement at the nickname. "I told you to ask me later, and later does not mean 'the next day'."

"It does to me," he argued, fighting the smile breaking out on his mouth. The clone couldn't help her own smile.

She stepped closer to him; very close. Her lips were mere inches from his that he instinctively began to pout his lips.

A bright sparkle shone in her eyes. "Ask me again later."

He engineer side-stepped around the boy, continuing to walk down the echoing hall. The pilot, still flying so he was upside down, turned around and watched her go with a smile on his face. The fact that she said her answer with an excited smirk had to mean something, right?

Zap was so caught up with his thoughts, that his wings ceased moving and he came crashing to the floor.

"Ow," he rubbed the part of his head where the large bruise was rapidly forming. "Why does that always happen when she's around?"

* * *

**I'm so glad I'm writing these, feels good when you actually have a solid plan and you're getting up to the part that you've had planned for ages. Enjoy! R&R! **


	23. Main story - Third one

**23****rd**** June 2013 Sunday**

**Day 174**

**I haven't actually planned out how long some of these will be, and thinking of today's chapter, some will be short too. Doesn't matter; it's quality over quantity (that's what I keep telling myself!)**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot. **

* * *

Jenny typed frantically at the keyboard, a playful smirk on her lips. You see, she had been proposed to not once, but twice, by her boyfriend in consecutive days, and considering it was the third day, well, she was kind of expecting something else to happen.

But so far, at around ten at night, nothing had appeared.

Her mouth moved unknowingly as her fingers gracefully danced across the keyboard. It's not like any of these proposals were to be taken seriously; after reading the smirk on his lips when he proposed yesterday, it seemed as though these were almost little jokes.

She was relieved, actually. Unlike the other little girls, she never dreamed of the whole 'planning your future wedding'; instead, she was planning blueprint schematics for different flight companies. Something as big as this had never crossed her mind and honestly, she never thought she would have to deal with it.

"Dammit," she murmured under her breath, stirring Habibot out of his sleep.

"Sorry Habi," she apologised with a sympathetic look, however her apology felt like it was unaccepted as the bug bot narrowed his eyes at her before turning around on his cushion to face away from her. Jenny rested her cheek in her fist.

'_It must be nice being a little robot,' _she wondered, eyes glazing over Habibot's round structure. _'No decisions, no pressure, no emotional turmoil and constant wonder of whether or not you've made the right choice.'_

The clone was shaken from her thoughts as someone entered the control room. Jenny immediately clicked the keys in front of her, trying to look busy.

"It's ok, I'm not Dex," Zap smiled with amusement, strolling over to her. He sat on the desk next to her, while she swung her chair to face him. A sigh of relief was released from the clone.

"That's good," she whispered, somewhat avoiding his gaze. The pilot raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned, concerning dripping in his voice.

"Sure," she spoke a little too quickly as she returned to the monitor.

Zap stood up and grabbed the chair, swinging her around then grasping it fiercely so that the girl was facing him directly.

"Come on, Jen. I can read you like a book," he smirked, leaning closer to her.

"You read books?" she retorted slyly, earning a look of mock shock from the boy.

"Well, I know you very well," he said matter-of-factly, startling the engineer slightly. He brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear, staring intently in her eyes. "Are you sure nothing is up?"

A playful smile spread on her lips as she leaned on her elbows, the pilot mimicking her look.

"I'm sure."

"All right," he said, convinced. The bug boy placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. "I'm going to bed; see you in a bit?"

She turned and nodded her head, watching as he walked backwards to the door. Once he had left, she let her head run down her hands, her fingers frustratingly entwining with her hair.

"Well, he didn't ask me again," the girl thought aloud, eyes skimming the large blank screen. "But- but he does know me very well."

She groaned in frustration, burying her head in her hands. "Why is this so damn hard?"

The moment her fists hit the keyboard, the screen turned back on. Jenny was about to activate the system termination sequence, when soft shades of pink filled the black box. Her jaw dropped open as blue writing spread out in the centre, spelling out the phrase 'will you marry me?' in fancy cursive writing.

Her lips curled in to another smile.

Zap's tiny image popped up in the bottom corner of the screen, startling the engineer. "Well, what do you think? Did I get you this time?"

Her tongue brushed against her front teeth in a playful manner. "You are such a sly dog," his chuckle echoed on the computer connection.

"I know, so what's your answer?"

Jenny hovered her finger over the 'off' button, savouring the exit she was about to do. She flashed a toothy smile towards his camera. "Ask me again later."

Zap smirked as the screen on his wristcom went blank, leaving him in complete silence in the hall. Flicking his head back to make sure the clone would not see, he thrusted his elbow backwards and released a 'yes', before flying down to his bedroom.

* * *

**Hmm interesting. Wow I actually thought this was shorter but it's…average. Anyway R&R!**


	24. Main story - Forth one

**24****th**** June 2013 Monday**

**Day 175**

**Sorry, this one will be short because, well I have no ideas for it myself. My sister on the other hand gave me a great one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show…liability issues and such.**

* * *

Zap sat on his bed, surrounded by a few empty cardboard boxes. He smiled at the particularly neat room and how big a step he had taken with Jenny.

'_Maybe we were rushing in to this?'_ he wondered, eyes reading the large sharpie marks labelled 'Zap' or 'clothes' or 'junk'. _'Maybe we would be better just waiting-'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the engineer strolled in to the room.

"Hey, thought I'd find you here," she spoke softly, strolling over and taking a seat next to him on their bed.

He pretended to busy himself with the 'junk' box beside him. "Yeah, I was just finishing unpacking some last stuff."

"Find anything good?" she questioned dryly, reading the box herself. After all, it was the clone that labelled all these boxes and something a guy learns after he moves in with a girl is 'all your stuff is stupid.'

His hand curled around a large, circular object, and with curiosity playing on his mind, he pulled it out.

"Hey, it's a magic 8 ball," she smiled, taking it in to her hands and beginning to study it. "Wow, do you know how old these things are? People used to pose it questions, and then you would turn it over and there would be your answer."

"Really?" he chortled with a grin, snatching it out of her grasp. He sat on his knees and faced her, while she did the same. He inhaled a long breath, eyes screwed shut.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, snapping his eyes open to stare at her intently. Her lips parted ever so lightly as he gently shook the toy in his hand. He stopped, and turned it over slowly.

"What does it say?" she questioned, her breath caught in her throat and her stomach twisting in knots.

He looked from the viewing circle to the girl opposite him, a grin spreading on his lips. He held it closer between them so the clone could get a better look.

_"Ask again later."_

* * *

**Short, but very sweet. R&R!**


	25. Main story - Fifth one

**25****th**** June 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 176**

**Not much to say, I just adore writing these ones though. **

**Hey, is anyone thinking of entering the cover image comp? I visit the page every day and I look forward to anyone's entry. I might need to create my own Deviantart account considering I'm going to try and draw Winston Junior. Good luck to me, considering I'm not the best artist. **

**Disclaimer: This word mocks me. **

* * *

"Ok, everybody ready?" Zap questioned excitedly from his position at the front of the group. Usually it would be Dex standing up the front and giving everyone a pep talk, but today it was the pilot.

"Sort of," Dex began, gingerly raising his hand. It had been some time since he was the student, and not the teacher. "I'm just not sure what we're doing."

Zap rolled his eyes, releasing a dramatic sigh. "Come one, guys, it's not like you're doing anything hugely important," he criticized. "I just need you to stand close with smiles on, and hopefully Jenny would feel obligated to say yes in front of everyone."

"Seems like you're guilting her, dude," Tung spoke, placing his tiny fists on his big waist. "Just seems like it's kind of the wrong thing to-"

"You want Jenny and me to be together?" Zap questioned rudely, his taller figure looming over the tracker's stumpy form. The frog boy nodded solemnly, cowering a little under the pilot's content smirk. "All right then, so, does everyone know what they're doing?"

A sea of nodding heads filled his vision, causing him to smile with excitement. "All right, let's do this," he clapped his hands together, jumping a little as he turned around. "But just remember, if she says "ask me again later", that's…better than expected, I mean, her saying yes would be perfect, but saying "ask me again" is just as good."

Dex and Jane exchanged confused looks. "Are you sure-?"

"Shh," Zap immediately shushed them, turning around when his heightened insect hearing detected someone just outside the door. With precision speed he grabbed the red rose bouquet that rested at his feet, holding it close to his chest.

The clone entered the room with a distracted display, but stopped short when her head snapped up and spied the entire team.

In the front stood Zap, dressed head to toe in a tuxedo and holding a bunch of roses. Standing in a straight line were Tung, Dex, Jane and Bream, pulling bright yet forced smiles. Habibot sat close to Zap's feet, orchestral music playing from his sound system.

"Hi," the pilot greeted casually, flashing a smile towards his girlfriend. Jenny had her jaw wide open, the only sound released was a nervous cough/laugh on her behalf.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, walking closer to the group.

"Well, I decided to call in some reinforcements," Zap turned briefly to glare at the rest of the crew, whose smiles widened at his stare. "And I'm going to do this properly."

He lowered himself down to one knee, for what seemed like the millionth time. "Jenny, no one has ever made me feel loved, or even wanted. I can't image my life without you in it, and I don't want to."

Jenny chanced a glance at the rest of the team; Tung blowing his nose loudly in a handkerchief and Jane and Bream trying to keep their composure.

"So, what I'm trying to say is; will you marry me?" the clone caught sight of a glint in his eye, a tiny smirk fighting its way on to his lips. She relaxed immediately.

"Zap," she began, kneeling down opposite him. His shoulders slumped a little, creating nervous glances between the background members. "Zap I really don't think it's fair that you bring everyone else in as witnesses or to pressure me so that I say yes," she whispered, causing a light blush to spread on the bug boy's cheeks.

"You always are the smart one, aren't you?" he questioned rhetorically, letting his smirk grow a little wider. She smiled in return.

"I think this is a really sweet gesture, but I also think you should ask me again later."

"Why?" both occupants were startled when Tung screamed his thoughts in to the echoing room. "Why? You two are so arrogant, you can't see-. Why?" he bounded out of the door in a few quick jumps.

Zap turned to face Jenny, raising his eyebrow as he laughed. "Eh, what are you going to do?"

* * *

**Fifth proposal down, I wonder if he'll propose again? R&R!**


	26. Main story - Sixth one

**26****th**** June 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 177**

**I have had this one planned for a while, and I know it's short, but it's incredibly sweet. **

**Disclaimer: When we own everything, we have nothing. **

* * *

Zap tossed and turned in his bed; the sheets wrapping tightly around his sweating body. His eyes, screwed up in discomfort, hid the internal debate swimming in his mind.

_What if she really says no?_

His eyes snapped open, met with darkness and the faint silhouette of the girl sleeping next to him. With a scoff, he shook his head.

_Nah, I don't think she will._

A small groan escaped the girl's lips, startling him slightly. She tugged on the blankets encasing her, her entire frame cuddling away from the boy. He gazed suspiciously over to the clone.

"Psst," he whispered in the darkness. Another small groan was released in response, yet more coherent this time.

"Jenny, are you awake?"

"What?" she groaned, causing the pilot to stifle a laugh. If there was one thing he had learnt from their relationship, it was that they were both not morning people, or early morning people for that matter.

"I can't get to sleep," he said meekly, more to himself than to her. She merely shifted in response. He knew, after all, why he couldn't sleep. His conscious was still in debate on whether or not Jenny would say yes, and the very person who could put him out of his misery was sleeping right next to him. He cleared his throat.

"Will you marry me?"

"If I say yes, will you let me go back to sleep?" his grin grew wide at her answer, hearing her sarcasm at even this hour of the night.

"Sure," he replied back in a smug manner. Jenny turned in her spot, eyes opening and reflecting the small amount of moonlight that managed to enter their room. Her smirk was unmistakable.

"Then ask me again later," her hand placed itself gently on his chest, releasing a sigh of exasperation. "I'm already up anyway."

He fell back in to his pillow, taking her hand and kissing it. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**Short, and sorry for late post but I was very bust today. R&R!**


	27. Main story - Seventh one

**27****th**** June 2013 Thursday**

**Day 178**

**When holidays are slow, that's the best thing; because you can take the time to stop and smell the roses. Enough philosophy talk, let's get back into it. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights…but they're to a different fandom. **

* * *

Jenny stood back to admire the small spread she had laid out. Under the blue glow of the moonlight, the picnic blanket was set for a romantic meal for two; candles flickered, food steamed and drinks bubbled. It was only a matter of time until her date joined her up here on the roof.

A faint clinking sound was heard, warning the girl that someone was climbing the metal staircase that led to the roof. She sat down modestly on the rug, pouring the drinks as she awaited the person.

"Hey," Zap smiled as his eyes skimmed the scene in front of him. Jenny reflected the ominous glow of the moonlight perfectly, but for some reason, his vision blurred everything else around her. It was as though he only wanted to see her and her alone. "What's all this?"

"Come sit," she patted the empty space next to her, and he obliged, delicately taking his drink from her and taking a generous sip. The clone watched him expectantly, but he said nothing. It had been a while since his last proposal, two weeks almost, and still he held no signs that he was going to do it again.

The pilot shrugged, holding his drink out carelessly. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No, no," she said in an attempt to sound breezy, however her words tumbled out of her mouth. "I just wanted to see if we could talk about our relationship, and the future, you know, considering the various situations you've been putting me in lately."

He stifled a chuckle. "Come on, it hasn't been that bad."

"Are you kidding?" she nearly spat out drops of her drink. "Jane and Bream have been bombarding me with bridal magazines and wedding invitation designs. They've gone wedding crazy."

"Really?" he sounded surprised as he placed the glass back down. "And, has any of it changed your answer?"

"Well," she said in an expecting tone, causing his spirits to lift higher than he thought possible. "I think we should discuss it if, I'm saying if," she held up a finger to shush him, seeing his eyes widen in excitement and his mouth drop open in shock. "…if we decide to take that step…maybe, sometime in the future."

"Uh, ok," he responded simply, shuffling closer to her under the stars. "Where do you want to start?"

"What exactly do you think marrying me will change?" her words spilled out confidently, almost as if she had been practicing the phrasing of that question over and over in her head.

He shrugged casually once again. "I personally don't think it'll change anything. I just want to prove to the world that we're together," Jenny smiled softly at his words.

"We're fifteen, meaning we'd have to wait at least five years before having kids, you know, if we ever do," she responded quickly, his eyes growing wide in slight fear by the end of her speech. The pilot released a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I think something, anything like that is way, way in the future," he chuckled again, missing the small look of guilt flash across the clone's gaze.

"Ok, yeah, maybe stuff like that is a little too extreme to be talking about right now," she mumbled, placing her glass down as they both shared an awkward laugh, not daring to look in to the other person's eyes. "So, you really don't think getting married will change anything?"

"I really don't," he said casually. His gaze travelled to the city skyline in front of them, a smirk growing on his lips as an idea came to him. "But, you know, there are other ways to prove to everyone that you love someone."

Her eyebrow furrowed in thought. "What do you mean?" she started, but she was interrupted when Zap leapt to his feet and inhaled a large lungful or air.

"Attention Metro City!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Jenny stumbled to stand up herself. "Attention. I love Jenny 10! I love this woman!"

"What are you doing?" the clone shrieked, pulling on his arm that was cupping his lips for better acoustics. "Oh my God, stop it."

"I love her. I'm shouting my love for her to everyone!"

"Please stop," she begged, a laugh hidden behind her pleading tone. The pilot turned to face her, panting for breath and his face flushed.

"Well, there is an easier way to do this," he said simply, taking her hands in his. She smirked as he pulled her closer, knowing what was to come. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes traced his face with a playfulness he had only seen a few times before. She leaned in close to him; the bug boy craning his neck in order to catch her lips. What he missed was her swift change as she pulled her face away, smacking her lips against his cheek.

He stared at her as she pulled away, her face always shroud with mystery and unexpected excitement to him.

"Ask me again later," she whispered to him, before turning his face so both could admire the scenic skyline in front of them.

* * *

**R&R! Hope you enjoyed because a few minutes ago, there were no ideas for this. **


	28. Main story - Eighth one

**28****th**** June 2013 Friday**

**Day 179**

**Claimer: I own this story line, although it's going off in all different directions. **

* * *

The crowd roared with applause as confetti shot out of nearby cannons, pouring down on all the expected sports fans. Among them was the pilot, sitting next to the engineer as they clapped with all their might.

"Why did you want to come here again?" Jenny questioned through laughter as she bat away another beach ball. Zap leaned coolly back in his seat.

"Oh, no reason," he said slyly, eyes skimming the back of her head. "I just thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Is Bobby Blitz playing today?"

Zap sneered a little at the eagerness in her voice. "Uh, no. It's 'The Tank' versus 'Burning Blaze' today."

"Oh I love 'Burning Blaze'!" the clone held her hands to her chest. Zap rolled his eyes, muttering an 'of course' under his breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a voiceover announced in a loud, booming voice. "Please turn your attention to the screen."

Bright colours flickered on the large jumbo-trons, before Jenny could make out the image of what it was, the audience roared with excited squeals from all the fans.

"Zap, what's going on?" the clone questioned as their images were displayed from the assistance of a nearby camera. The bug boy smirked before moving straight from his seat to one knee; the crowd erupting further at the simple act. He took her hands in his.

"Check the screen," he murmured, causing the clone to turn her head slightly. Their silhouettes were encased in the same tacky love-heart frame from the 'Kiss-Cam' screen, only this time the message of "Will You Marry Me" was sprawled in golden calligraphy near the top. Jenny turned her head back to the pilot, her lips thin with embarrassment.

"You turned me down in front of our friends; try turning me down in front of a roaring crowd," he whispered smugly, feeling her hands grip tightly around his. The clone glanced around again, watching her look of sheer panic reflected in the jumbo-tron's screen. She turned back to the boy, her head shaking the slightest so that the audience couldn't see.

"I'm going to say yes just for the sake that you keep your dignity in front of these fans," she whispered back in a harsh but joking voice. "But my answer is still ask me again later."

One side of his mouth pulled up in to a smirk. "That's all I needed to hear."

Jenny mouthed a quick 'thank you' to him before leaning close, the audience applauding louder when the couple collided with a kiss.

More balloons and confetti fell, covering the arena in a sea of pink. Her hand cupped his cheek delicately, staring in to his eyes intensely.

"Ask me again later."

* * *

**R&R! Don't forget cover image comp, I'll make an account tomorrow (maybe). **


	29. Main story - Ninth one

**29****th**** June 2013 Saturday**

**Day 180**

**So close to the middle of the year, I need to get planning the other half of this story. By the way, if you feel like the main story is smooth sailing until the end of year, I'm sorry, but you're in for a very bumpy ride. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but if I did, I would love to voice a character. **

* * *

Jenny carefully piloted the ship towards their home destination. The team, consisting of the usual Dex, Zap, Tung and Jenny, were asked to keep a few more devil banshees in order while more tourists travelled to Titan 64. It seemed that after Henry's experience traipsing around the planet, he had published his own work (online of course) correcting the mistakes in Dex Hamilton's book as well as detailing the heroic events of that particular mission. Now, tourists and universe travellers alike were flocking to the larva glow worms' cave in search for the perfect alien insect adventure.

"That wasn't a mistake!" Dex screeched, tapping furiously at his wristcom as he read another self-correction from Henry about the entomologist's book. "Honestly, this kid needs to get his facts straight before he makes any accusations."

The muttering from the leader went on, unnoticed by Zap, who was seated in the passenger's seat, carefully watching Jenny's piloting. After another sigh escaped the girls lips, Zap unbuckled his seatbelt and strolled over to her.

"What's up with you?" he asked gently, kneeling down on both knees to stare up at her. The engineer was a little shocked at his actions, huffing in annoyance as she leant around him to press a few buttons.

"Oh, it-it's nothing," she murmured a dry response, trying to keep her attention on the scenery ahead of them. The pilot never left his spot as he continued to stare at her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, hoping that she would answer if she thought only he was listening.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to take the wheel for a bit?" before the pilot could answer, the clone had moved quickly out of her seat and exited the helm area of the ship, leaving an eerie silence hanging about in the room. Zap held his mouth open at the sight; never had Jenny offered up the wheel to him before, usually they had to argue and bicker over it first. He stood up to his feet immediately.

"Dex, take the wheel," Zap ordered as he raced out of the room. Dex stumbled to his feet, reaching the controls just in time to swerve the craft back on course and dodge a nearby meteor.

* * *

Zap entered the dark hallway of the ship, looking up and down to see where the clone had gone. In the distance, he could hear the sound of his footsteps colliding with the metal and a tap dripping at an even pace. Zap found Jenny seated next to a wall in a small corridor; her knees up to her chin and her hands wrapped around her legs.

The pilot shifted in his stance, wondering what he should do, but as he walked up to her, he realised he didn't have to do anything. Instead, the bug boy just sat down right beside Jenny, without uttering a single word.

"I guess I should talk about it," she whispered in the darkness without turning her head. To the pilot, her voice was shaky and damp, as though covering up invisible tears.

"Yeah," he replied simply, fiddling with his hands in his lap. She released another shaky breath.

"Ok, ever since we spoke about our relationship – remember when we were on the roof?" he could feel the engineer's gaze on him, so he nodded in response. "Well, I'm starting to feel like, maybe, I won't be enough for you."

Instead of hearing something along the lines of sympathy, the clone was shocked to hear Zap burst out with laughter, causing her brow to furrow in anger. "Um, hello, I'm almost crying here?!"

His laughter had softened greatly after her words, but as he turned to address her, a light, chuckle was still evident on his words.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised through short breaths. Quickly, he restored his composure. "You won't be enough for me? Where did you hear that? The only memory I have before Dex found me, I was wondering the streets and unwanted from everyone else; my own, uh, "father" didn't even want me. I've spent my whole life being rejected by everyone, and then I find this girl who has kind of had the same experience, drives me mad and yet I still want to spend every waking minute with her."

She giggled, a heavy breath released at the same time.

"And, you know, sometimes I think I won't be enough for you, a beautiful genius such as yourself," he lifted her chin with two fingers, Jenny smiling softly at his words. "But then, I remember, I can spend my whole life trying to prove myself wrong."

Zap grabbed one of Jenny's hands in his own, his insect sight able to view her smiling face in the darkness.

"Will you marry me, so I can prove myself wrong?" In the blind darkness, he felt his hand being squeezed tight in support, her lips curling slightly in sympathy. In the split second he had his eyes closed, Zap felt a soft pair of lips smack against his, almost knocking him backwards.

"You're just perfect for me," she whispered, keeping her face close to his. "But maybe you should ask me again later. I still feel like I need a little time to get my head straight about this."

His strong arms wrapped around her small, tight frame in an awkward and warm hug. He pulled his head away, smirking down at her and admired how well his arms fit around her. "You know what? You're just perfect for me too."

* * *

**God this is too cute! Hope you're all thinking the same. R&R! **

**Small vote, just on this story, for the next month, should the multichapter be a high school story or a fairy tale? If both, which one first? Thank you kindly, and be kind to one another. **


	30. Main story - Final one

**30****th**** June 2013 Sunday**

**Day 181**

**This is it, the last day of June and the last day of the first half of the year. That means…Happy EOFYS everyone! (Any chance to celebrate; can I have a day off?)**

**Disclaimer: I claim this on my tax. **

* * *

Zap paced anxiously around the bedroom he shared with Jenny. Once again he was adorned in his tuxedo; red roses scattered in bouquets all around the room, petals filling in any gaps and candles flickering in the dull light.

Truth be told, this was the most nervous Zap had ever felt.

Habibot stood at his feet, rolling his eyes in his typical manner. Zap stopped when he noticed the robot's expression.

"What?" he questioned, gesturing with his hands. The bug bot slapped him with his tiny claw against Zap's leg, the pilot hardly feeling the impact but understanding the gesture.

"Yeah, you're right," he whispered with a smile. "She'll say yes; she's got to say yes. You still have it?" the little bot flipped open his screen, revealing a small compartment where a diamond ring was hidden.

The pilot smirked with a nod of his head. "Thanks for keeping it hidden all this time."

The sound of footsteps on the other side of the door warned him of an approaching guest, so Zap scrambled to one knee, holding Habibot in his grasp as though the robot was the ring box.

"Hey Zap," Jenny said distractedly, removing her boots at the door of her room. "I wonder if -" she began to say, but her words were caught in her throat when she saw the sight in front of her.

Zap choked out a hello, dangerously aware of the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"I know I've done this nine times before, but…I don't know where to start," he whispered, catching the smile on Jenny's face as she placed her knapsack down with a thud.

The clone walked closer to him, staring down at her boyfriend and Habibot.

"Jenny, I've just wanted to say that you have made me the happiest I have ever been, and I know that's not hard for some moody guy but, it means a lot to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I really hope you say yes, because, well, ten is my lucky number," he caught sight of the tear racing down her cheek at his words. With an inhale of breath, he asked the question that had been posed on them many times before.

"Will you marry me?"

Jenny stepped a little closer to Zap, kneeling down on both knees in front of him. With shaking hands, she brushed the hair behind his ears before pulling his face closer to hers. Absorbed in the moment, the pilot wrapped his arms around her back, letting Habibot fall forgotten to the ground. The bug bot shook his head when he landed, turning from the sight and poking his tongue out in disgust.

When Zap's eyes reconnected with Jenny's, another shaking breath was released on his part. "Wow," he whispered, almost out of breath. "Can I get more kisses like that?"

The clone giggled, her hands still holding the sides of his face and her forehead pressed against his. She pouted her lips playfully again. "Yes."

Zap's eyes widened, pulling away from her a little as she began to lean in again.

"Wait, yes to more kisses or…yes to- to marrying me?" he stammered, holding a finger up to his chest. Jenny smiled shyly, removing her hands from his face so that she could grasp his hands. The engineer kept her forehead pressed against the pilot's, their noses gently grazing together; his favourite feeling.

"Yes."

* * *

**I love it how it goes straight to plan. And there we have it, the end of the month. I only have to do what I've already done again before I'm finished (oh God) but at least I've passed the peak. Hope you enjoyed June, and buckle up for July. R&R!**


End file.
